Please save me
by Just-a-Nightmare
Summary: Between escaping their hell holes of home, and dodging/taking punches Sora, Riku and the gang set off to get their band signed. SoraRiku Lang, Abuse, Darkfic and Lemon Warnings
1. Blood and Friends

**This is my frist fic hope you like...**

**Disclaimer:Ya um... i dont own anything**

**Warning yoai Riku/Sora not into it dont read...**

Chapter 1: Blood and Friends

The flow of blood ran slowly down his arm, adding to the crimson poolon the floor. He cleaned the blade off on the now-stained rag before returning the blade to his wrist. The cold feel of the blade sentchills up his spine. Slowly, he pushed the blade down hard, pulling it sluggishly across his wrist.

'All I want is to forget, forget about realty and the hell that is my life.'

When he finally stopped, the cut left spilled crimson, therefore letting loose the scent of fresh blood. He leaned against the wall, enthralled in the pain. After a while, he picked himself off the floor, walking to his bathroom. The rag that he had used was thrown in the trash, as it had served its purpose. Walking to the sink, he examined his reflection in the mirror.

Aqua green eyes stared back at him, the pools showing a depth of emotion. His silver hair, just reaching his shoulders, was tucked behind his ears. Riku removed his shirt carefully to avoid hitting his new cuts. He then removed his other clothing, tossing it on the bathroom floor and showing a well-toned body with creamy pale skin.

Riku turned on the shower, letting the water heat up before he stepped in. He let the water wash over his body, relaxing his tense muscles. He grabbed a bar of soap, lathering it up before gently running it over his cuts.

'Doesn't hurt now, but tomorrow it will, along with the why-I-didn't-kill-myself-when-I-had-the-chance-mood I'll have  
tomorrow.'

With that thought, he finished showering, grabbed a towel and headed to his kitchen. He rummaged through his cabinet before coming across the white first aid kit. He clumsily bandaged his wrist before going to change from his towel to a pair of boxers to sleep in.

'Why do I always feel drained after this? I mean, it's not like I haven't done this before. Actually, I think I have been doing this for two years already…Well, not as much like when I first started, but like I should be proud of that. Still, I haven't stopped, and it would be a lie to say I had.'

Riku set his clock to wake him up early, seeing as he was walking to school with his friends and needed to be awake so they wouldn't take the pleasure of waking him up themselves. This made Riku chuckle at his friend's actions; that day had started off weirdly. Seeing as they dumped cold water on him, flipped over his mattress with him on it and yelling his name. "What a rude awakening that was," he laughed out loud. Riku then got in bed, hoping spending tomorrow with his friends would lighten his mood. He slowly drifted off letting sleep wash over him, wrapping himself in the covers.

_**Well what ya think? Tell me what you thought I would really like Reviews...**_


	2. School

**To any and all who read thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Nope...**

Chapter 2

Riku's hand shot out from under the covers, grabbing his alarm clock and throwing it across the room. He was not a morning person; not to mention he had gone to sleep around 3 am, and he always woke up at 6 am. Although he was up this early to finish homework, his friends would be by at 7.

'Damn the person who thought of school this early... that and alarm clocks. Looks like I'm gonna have to buy a new one on the way home.'

Riku slowly rose from his bed, running a hand through his silver locks. He grabbed the clothes he had set out the previous night, changing into a black long sleeve t-shirt and baggy hip hugger jeans.

'Good thing it's fall. Now I don't have to think of an excuse for wearing long sleeves. Let's see... It's now 6:30, and if I know my friends, and I do, they will be here promptly at 7. So in conclusion, I'll grab something to eat.'

Riku headed to his kitchen, rummaging through his cabinets and fridge for something to eat before deciding on toast. He lived on his own now. There are two rooms in the apartment, but at this time he was the only resident. His mother died when he was ten; his father was a drunk, abusive bastard at times when he got in the way of his drunken rampage. After he had turned 14, a friend of his helped him get out and find this apartment along with a 2 steady job.

'Sora, I owe you everything, my best friend always there through all my rough times even while dealing with problems of your own...'

Riku pulled out of his musing, glancing at his clock to see it read 6:59. He grabbed his keys and backpack that leaned against the wall.  
Waiting for the knock...

'5- 4 - 3 - 2 - 1…' Riku let out a chuckle; on cue there came a knock at his door. Riku ran a hand through his hair one last time before opening the door to 5 familiar faces of his friends, all smiling cheerfully at him.

"Tell me again why we are up this early, even when school doesn't start until 9?" Riku questioned, closing the door behind him andleading the group out of the apartment complex.

"Because! We want too!" came Selphie's over-hyperactive reply; the brunette girl was dressed in bight yellow blouse with a chocolate covered jacket zipped half-way and light blue jeans. Riku raised an eyebrow at the girl.

'For as long as I have known her, I still can't figure out where all that energy comes from. I mean, who is this active in the morning?'

A red head beside Selphie just laughed at the girl, who had now latched onto Riku, jumping up and down while Riku looked at the girl as if she had gone mad. Kairi helped pry Selphie off Riku's arm along with help from Tidus, a blond boy, but just as energetic as Selphie.

"Riku, we go over this every morning; we get up this early to practice. The school is the only place that is convenient enough, and we're there already, so no rushing to get to school on time," Kairi said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh, I thought it was because we're all geeks at the top of our class, who are all teacher's pets, trying to keep on the good side of the teachers by being the first ones here," Riku said in a serious tone, trying to keep from bursting out laughing at the look on the other's faces. Everyone had turned a bright red and not from the chilly air nipping at there faces.

Kairi punched Riku in the arm playfully as the others started to laugh. In all honesty, it was the other reason they were so dedicated on being up this ungodly hour. Everyone knew who Riku, Sora, Kairi, Tidus, Selphie and Wakka were. Even the upper classmen, they were the popular band group of the school and the guys were the top ranks of the sparring club. Selphie and Kairi would often fall over laughing on how many jokes they could make about being their fan club presidents.

"Here we are beloved Destiny High." (hehe….um ya not original but hey I couldn't think of anything else…) announced Wakka, the red-orange headed boy. He always carried around a blitz ball; today, he had a navy blue shirt with his letter mans jacket on and baggy black pants.

Wakka tossed his blitz ball to Tidus, who it hit in the back of the head. Tidus rubbed the back of his head while the others laughed at Tidus's pain. Wakka turned pale, giving Tidus an apologetic look. Tidus glared daggers at Wakka with a look that said I-will-have-my-revenge-yet.

"A… Tidus, I'm sorry, man, I didn't mean to hit ya," Wakka laughed nervously, backing away from the blond.

Tidus slowly approached Wakka, blitz ball in hand. Tidus launched the blitz ball right at Wakka's head. Wakka ducked the ball that skimed the top of his head.

Sora quickly sidestepped out of the path with Selphie and Kairi following his action. Riku caught the ball with expert ease, giving off his trademark smirk. He glanced at Sora, whose eyes were a dazzling sapphire blue. Riku noticed the emotional pain in his eyes; Sora and Riku had been friends so long they didn't have to voice problems, just a look and they just knew. Riku nodded at Sora, Sora letting out a depressed sigh, but they would sort it out later.

'Don't worry, Sora, one day I will help you as you have helped me.' There had only been seconds passed between Sora and Riku, but it always felt longer than that. Riku turned his attention back to his friends, still dazed from barely having a ball take their heads off.

"Wakka, I didn't think our high school blitz ball captain would duck like a coward." Riku said mockingly at Wakka, absorbing the expression he had gotten out of his comment.

"On normal circumstances, I wouldn't, but most balls aren't thrown by a blonde short tempered boy named Tidus whose aim was to take my head off." Wakka had gone a shade of pink, nervously glancing in Tidus's direction. Tidus was doubled over laughing uncontrollably, tears rolling down his cheeks. He was in a navy blue hoodie and dark blue jeans; after while he stood up smiling at Wakka, innocent written across his face.

'Anything but innocent if only everyone knew the side we do.' Riku chuckled at the truth to his words.

**_Well what you think? Please Review and share!_**


	3. Love?

_**If your this far in the story you like it right? SO... Review!**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own it**_

Chapter 3

Sora unlocked the theater with the key the teachers willingly gave him after he begged and gave them his puppy eyes. His puppy eyes worked on anybody, and when Sora turned it on his friends, they knew that they couldn't say no.

"Hey, unless we're practicing in the dark, somebody hit the lights," came Sora's voice. Wakka turned on the lights, giving a thumbs up at Sora, who gave his goofy smile.

"That's better… so let's set up, guys. Wakka, set up the drums. Selphie and Kairi, the microphone and light set up. Tidus, grab the keyboard and help Wakka out. Riku and I will set up the stage and get the guitars," Sora said while jumping on stage, heading backstage. Everyone ran off to perform his or her orders. Riku and Sora were the leaders of the group and always goofing off and competing.

Riku followed Sora backstage, the sounds of the girls giggling and soft footsteps dying away. The brunette walking in front of Riku was 1 or 2 inches shorter than him. He had tan skin and the most amazing sapphire eyes. His chocolate brown hair stood up in different directions; he had hip hugger jeans and a red long-sleeve shirt. Sora also had black fingerless gloves; Riku had black finger gloves. Riku and Sora had been friends for years and had similar taste in clothes, often dressing similar without trying.

'Sometimes I wish I could tell you…..How I would love to be more than friends.'

Riku woke from his daydreaming to the sound of keys jingling together. Sora unlocked the storage door, which they officially claimed their own so that they could store equipment they needed. Sora walked in the dark room, fumbling for the light switch, when he tripped and crashed into a pile of equipment kept there.

"Owww….. that's gonna leave a mark," Sora said, sprawled on piles of junk.

Riku smirked, chuckling at Sora, "If you turned the light on first, you wouldn't have fallen. Then again, you are clumsy and have often tripped over your own feet." Riku burst in to a fit of laughter at the look Sora gave him.

Sora jutted out his lower lip in a pout, trying his best to glare at his best friend, "Rikuuuuuuu! Stop being an ass and help me."

'Sora, if you only knew what that look makes run through my perverted mind. I think my pants just became tighter! Calm down, deep breath…bad mind, nasty perverted mind, although….WAIT NO!' Riku shook his head, banishing the thoughts that had come to mind.

Riku smiled fondly down at his best friend, shaking his head at him and his clumsy tendencies. Riku bent down, extending his hand to Sora, who grabbed it, pulling himself up. Riku helped Sora up and now they were within inches of each other's faces. Sora's hands were resting on Riku's well-toned chest.

'God… Riku and me this close… shit, damn you for being so hot. If you knew how badly I want you, Riku my fallen angel…' Sora looked up into Riku's unblinking eyes and did not move from his current position. He felt a blush rise to his cheeks at the beauty before him and being so close to his best friend.

'…how I get lost in his eyes; I could stay this way, staring at his angelic beauty. The gods must envy you to have such beauty. I might be bi, but Sora, you're the only person who makes me feel this way…'

Riku had wrapped his arms around Sora's waist pulling him closer to his body. How amazing it felt to hold such a pure, innocent being close. Riku lowered his head, closing the space between Sora and him. Sora closed his eyes, suppressing a gasp as Riku's silk-soft lips brushed his. Riku claimed his best friend's lips in a loving and  
passionate kiss. It was broken abruptly by an aggravated, and annoyed,  
tone.

"RIKU! SORA! Where the hell are you! You're taking FOR-EV-ER!" Tidus yelled, then burst into the storage room, finding Sora gathering the equipment facing away from the door, and Riku gathering equipment in the opposite direction.

"Keep your pants on Tiddy, were coming." Riku replied in a monotone voice. Tidus cringed at his petname, given by Selphie. He glared at Riku, catching a glimpse at a flustered Sora, still facing the opposite direction.

Tidus raised an eyebrow, looking at the scene before him, 'What happened here? What's up with them?' Tidus looked dubiously between Sora and Riku.

Riku caught the confusion written on his face before walking past Tidus. "Come along Tiddy, Selphie will be missing her boyfriend," Riku called sarcastically, chuckling as Tidus stormed past him and out of view.

Riku turned to face the storage room to hear a shifting of heavy objects. Sora had yet to come out, and Riku would just wait, maybe save their friendship.

'What have I done! What if I just screwed up our friendship? I don't think I could live with myself…Please Sora don't hate me.'

Sora emerged from the room equipment in hand, a pink blush still across his cheeks. He set the equipment down and closed the door  
behind him before taking notice of Riku. The blush deepened on his already pink cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry Sora, I didn't…I couldn't….." Riku trailed off, turning his gaze to the floor.

'PLEASE….PLEASE….what the hell was I thinking? Now he hates me; he's never going to have the same feelings. God…god...if I could take it back...' Riku was so busy in his thoughts that he didn't notice Sora approach him.

"Riku?…" Sora's voice was timid, soft. Riku couldn't bring himself to face Sora; he was scared of Sora's reaction... His head was turned to the side, silver bangs covering the pain and hurt within his eyes.

"Sora, I'm sorry, I…." Riku's words were cut off when Sora's hand gently caressed his face. How soft and gentle the touch was! Riku leaned into it; Sora lifted Riku's head so that sapphire blue and aqua-green eyes met.

Through that look were all words communicated: love, deep and true love for each other. Sora nuzzled Riku's neck, hands resting on his chest; Riku slowly wrapped his arms around Sora's waist, pulling them closer. Riku trailed kisses slowly up Sora's neck, smiling at the moan Sora let out. Sora felt chills run up his spine at the contact of Riku's lips on his skin.

Sora slid his hands up Riku's chest, wrapping his arms around Riku's neck. Riku pulled away enough to look into the sapphire blue eyes he loved so much. The angelic features of Sora's face were captivating; the feel of a delicate softness was only found on such a lovely being. All the while, he looked into Sora's eyes, seeing nothing but complete trust and pure, innocent love.

'You have so much trust in me… more than anyone would ever give me. You seem to have given me your life, your soul, your heart. I promise to never hurt you or abandon you; never will I leave you side….' Riku stoked Sora's cheek affectionately.

"I know you won't," came Sora's soft reply. He smiled sweetly at his best friend, now boyfriend.

'I can't read minds, but I know that you will never hurt me,' was Sora's last thought before Riku had claimed his lips passionately.

_**Please Review and tell me if you like where I'm going...REVIEW! REVIEW!**_


	4. Silent promises

_**Hey thanks for all who read**_

_**Special thanks to Eddie Striker!**_

_**Disclaimer: Never going to own it**_

Chapter 4

Riku and Sora arrived back on stage ten minuets after Tidus went to get them. Everything was set up and ready to go. Only things missing were their singer Riku and Sora. They were acting different, Riku would make a joke and Sora would laugh like a schoolgirl. This had everybody interested about what happened in those ten minuets.

Tidus watch form a far, after barging in on what seemed to be a high-tension scene he wanted to know what happened before he walked in.

'If there is one thing I hate its pet names, blitz balls hitting the back of my head and SECRETS! Wait…that's three things. Anyways I wanna know! Grrrr!' Tidus was wrenching at his hair looking utterly frustrated. The other just stared at the boy, Kairi slowly scooting away.

"Uh? Tidus. Tidus! TIDUS!" Sora yelled into the said blonde's ear. Tidus had heard the last one yelping like a small dog and falling on his butt from shock. Sora had his hands over his mouth poorly covering the laughter from behind. Wakka, Kairi and Selphie had no shame laughing at the blonde; they were doubled over turning red.

Riku had more self-control letting out only a few small chuckles and shaking his head at his friends on the floor. Sora had fallen over holding his sides, tears leaking down his cheeks. Sora finally stopped gasping for air he stood up helping Tidus up.

"It wasn't that funny!" Tidus had gone red form both embarrassment and anger.

'Why am I always getting laughed at?'

"Sorry Tidus it was the reaction that we laughed at. What were you thinking about?" Sora smiled at Tidus hands behind his head.

"Just thinking…" Tidus trailed off starring at the floor.

"Tidus! Thinking?" was the response Kairi and Selphie screamed in unison.

'That was creepy, its official we have been together way to long if we have the same thoughts.' Riku watched as Tidus chased Kairi and Selphie around the stage. Wakka and Sora were cheering Tidus on as he was catching up with Selphie.

Tidus pounced on Selphie pinning her to the ground and tickling her. It was a known fact that Selphie and Kairi were extremely ticklish. Selphie was laughing hard squirming beneath Tidus's hold.

"O-okay…okay….I give!" was Selphies response between giggles.

"Say Tidus is the best." Tidus smirked continuing with his torture to poor Selphie

"Tiddysthebestintheworld! AHHHHH!" Tidus continued because she had used that damn pet name.

"Enough guys. We have a gig this Friday at Cosmic. If were going to get paid I suggest we practice so we don't sound like amateurs."

'God I love it when he takes control… I REALLY do sound like a school girl; I need to stop hanging around Selphie and Kairi.' Sora grabbed his guitar stepping up to the mic turning his head to watch Riku.

'He moves so graceful like poetry in motion, and he's mine. No ones taking my fallen angel away and I know him; he won't leave with out a fight.'

Sora smiled and nodded in Riku's direction, Riku caught this motion sending a charming smile back at Sora.

'If he gives me another smile like that, I'm going to take him back stage and… Grrrr! Concentrate stop thinking about the many ways I could molest Sora. Damn you angel for being so sexy!'

Harmonizing music filling his thoughts and emotions. He always got lost in his music, Sora and he fell into a trance. Music following from their bodies sending chill down the audiences spin. Riku struck his guitar leading in with a solo before another guitar added.

Sora and Riku started the song in a harmonizing duet…

_And it's been awhile  
Since I could hold my head up high  
And it's been awhile  
Since I first saw you  
And it's been awhile  
Since I could stand on my own two feet again  
And it's been awhile  
Since I could call you _

And everything I can't remember  
As fucked up as it all may seem  
The consequences that I've rendered  
I've stretched myself beyond my means

And it's been awhile  
Since I can say that I wasn't addicted  
And it's been awhile  
Since I can say I love myself as well  
And it's been awhile  
Since I've gone and fucked things up just like I always do  
And it's been awhile  
But all that shit seems to disappear when I'm with you

And everything I can't remember  
As fucked up as it all may seem  
The consequences that I've rendered  
I've gone and fucked things up again

Why must I feel this way?  
Just make this go away  
just one more peaceful day!

And it's been awhile  
Since I could look at myself straight  
And it's been awhile  
Since I said I'm sorry  
And it's been awhile  
Since I've seen the way the candles light your face  
And it's been awhile  
But I can still remember just the way you taste

And everything I can't remember  
As fucked up as it all may seem to be I know it's me  
I cannot blame this on my father  
He did the best he could for me

And it's been awhile  
Since I could hold my head up high  
And it's been awhile  
Since I said I'm sorry (1)

The song ended the last cords echoing in the silence of the theater. Riku sighed turning to face Sora and the others. Wakka beamed over at Riku from behindhis drum set, Kairi smiled gently her bass strapped over her shoulder. Tidus stood thumbs up by his keyboard, Sora smiled fondly at Riku. Selphie ran the technical things, and lights and getting thegigs. She stepped on the stage,it wasa silent moment it was,it had beenbest they played that song.

'This group has the darkest secrets and us meeting each other has saved us from spending our life in a dark corned somewhere. With out friends like this… I don't know where I would be. This song is the group favorite we wrote this together many years ago and finally it's the song we dreamt it to be.'

"Guys we have finally accomplished what we thought the impossible. Set up a band write the songs our self, find the tunes and share our music with others." Sora was facing the group the smile upon his face warm, gentle. The smile the group of friends always loved to get out of Sora. It was only meant for them to see, genuine.

"No matter how bad life has been we're still here alive and among friends. My past doesn't haunt me as it did before any of you came along. I started a new life the moment we met, I see that now." Sora's tenor voice was smooth, smile still in place he studied his best friends.

They nodded, there was no need to voice what was on their thoughts. A silent understanding, a promise…

"Let's go again. School starts in 30 minuets, we have time to practice more after school but I want to play this song again. I want it to sound just a flawless, make the music flow." Riku broke the scilene that had formed between the group. No one could object to playing the song again, it was after all the favorite.

Riku struck the first chord the others following adding to their song.

'It's been awhile…'

_**Did you like it? Hope so I will update soon and do not worry there will definitely be more Riku/Sora in future chapters.**_

**_Please review, the more reviews I get the more the faster I update. Promise I get ideas when I get Reviews! PLEASE!_**

_**(1) Staind- It's been awhile **_

_**Don't own it I was listening and I thought it fit the mood and message I was going on… **_


	5. Day dreams

**3 reviews what's up with that? Thank you Eddie Striker, kmwsweetness, and Quiet Nobo (I'll get you at school) Anyways I know you want the story so read on…**

**(Author notes)**

'**Character thoughts'**

**Disclaimer: plots mine, I own nothing else!**

Chapter 5: Day dreams

"Riku! Move your ass!" Sora had taken off down the hallway towards their first class.

"What do you think I'm doing! Scratching my ass?" Riku caught up with Sora rounding a corner coming to a stop in front of room 255. They had over practiced and had only two minuets before the late bell rang.

'What a pain in the ass, if it was any other teacher I wouldn't rush but what do you know the strictest teacher in the school. Just my luck, bet you anything next year when I sign up for philosophy I'll have him. Fate likes picking on me I swear.'

Sora opened the door quickly walking in and directly to his seat. If you weren't in your seat when the bell rang you were absent, even if you were in the class. Sora grabbed his book letting it drop on the desk with a loud thud. Riku taking the desk across from him.

"Sora you know Mr. Lossen gives us this book to carry just to torture us." Riku smirked at Sora who fought back giggles.

"Yes, Riku it's been proven. Even if it is a major pain in the ass, we still need it. He covers 1,500 years in one day, and everything on his test comes straight from the textbook." The bell rang and Mr.Lossen began taking role, he ran class like a college course. (1) (**My teacher really does this to me)**

"I know, I know why do think I bring everything to class? Look Sora your fan club members a drooling over you!" Sora turned a bright red hitting Riku's arm and sticking his tongue out at him. Riku could do nothing more then shrug.

"You know the will be **_extremely_** disappointed when they find out your taken." Riku gave a charming smile in the "Sora fan club's" direction. The girls were actually a mix of Sora and Riku fans and they would stalk them around the school, taking pictures and trying to grab their attention. It was really gritting on Riku's nerves.

The girls giggled some blushing and whispered among themselves about how hot and funny Riku was. Sora looked at the girls and rolled his eyes sometimes he wished they all were hit by a bus or something. It was creepy to know some girl had a shrine dedicated to you and your best friend.

"They'll probably kill you, I wonder if they even know that we're bisexual." Sora laughed at the thought of the "fan club" figuring out there obsessions where actually dating.

"True… Let's give them a show during lunch! So I can die happy at their scandalized faces." Riku found this idea quite hilarious.

'I can see it now. I'll pin Sora against the wall and start kissing his neck making him moan and gasp my name. Then I'll ravish is mouth, god that sounds like such a good idea…" Riku had spaced out starring at Sora with lust-filled eyes.

Sora tried to hide his blush, just because the way Riku stared at him. The pure lust in his eyes made small shivers run up his spin. The way Riku stared at him with hunger and passion made his pants seem a lot tighter.

'Not a good time to have this happen…I mean were in school! At least no one has noticed my uh…-uncomfortable situation. If Riku can make me this flustered under his stare imagine what I will be like under his touch.'

Sora snapped out of his musing before his pants became too uncomfortable. Sora noticed that Riku had yet to lift his gaze from him.

"Riku. Uh… Earth to Riku." Sora waved his hand in front of Riku's face. The said boy woke from his daydream to notice Sora grinning at him pure amusement filled his eyes and a small blush was still present on his cheeks.

"Riku you were drooling. Also it seems you were having too much fun in your daydream…" Sora trailed off and pointed to the apparent bulge in Riku's pants.

"Oh shit…" A bright blush formed on Riku's pale cheeks and he quickly crossed his legs.

'Did all that happened because my very over active mind ran away form me? Damn I got to watch those thoughts.' Riku raised his aqua-green eyes to Sora's face. 'The face only an angel can have.' Sora was visibly laughing at Riku's expense.

"Awww… baby look what thoughts of you did." Riku said motioning down at the bulge.

"Pervert!" Sora swatted at Riku sitting across from him.

"You know you like that I get so heated at the thought of you." Riku smirked at Sora whose face was now as bright red as a tomato. Sora turned to face the front of the room giving nothing in reply.

"You do! I didn't hear you object to it after all…" Riku glanced at Sora once more before facing the front.

"WELCOME class to another week of Pre-ap World History! As you know we begin the Middle Ages in Europe today, and a week from now is a test over chapter 13 as well. There will be 50 questions and 3 essays. Guess that means studying over the weekend." Mr. Lossen started gathering a stack of papers passing them out to each row.

'Yay, another test. What does he want to burn us out before the end of the year? So… another event full day in class.'

"Before we start the lecture that I suggest you take notes over, clear your desk we have a pop quiz. You have 8 minuets; there are 33 questions so I hope you read chapter 14 section 1 over the weekend. Ready, go." Mr. Lossen walked behind his desk the sound of pencils fast at work the only sound." (**My teacher did this to me the other day… I failed that quiz…)**

'Great… looks like I'll have to talk to Sora during lunch.'

The first four periods dragged on for Riku. He only had Sora for first and the last four periods of the day. Therefore, he spent the periods with out his best friend, and boyfriend.

'Right now, I'm regretting not killing myself when I had the chance. The moment I lay eyes on my angel everything will feel right and I'll be able to breathe again.' Riku walked into the cafeteria heading in the direction they all sat at. They had one table they sat at since freshmen year and although they were only sophomores, they planned to sit here until they graduated.

Sora was searching the cafeteria for his fallen angel. He stood out in a crowd because of his unique hair and eyes. Among the others scattered around the cafeteria he was a god. No one could replace the beauty, strength and wisdom. It was his past that made such a brilliant being a fallen angel.

'Where is he? I don't get to see him for three periods and he makes me look for him in a crowd! I'm going to strangle him the moment I see him! Why do I feel like I can't breathe and relax without him? I have some of my best friends in a class and it feels as though something's missing. Maybe its cause' he's one of the few good things that have happened to me. He is the best thing to happen to me.'

Sora fidgeted as he waited for Riku. Tidus and Wakka were engaged in a conversation about blitz ball, and Selphie and Kairi were planning out the final plans for the gig this Friday. Sora finally spotted Riku in the mass of people walking in their direction.

Sora ginned from ear to ear, he bounded his way up to Riku and hugged him around his waist. Riku smiled down at the brunette and felt that everything fell in place. He was with his angel and a dark cloud was lifted.

"Hey sweetie, I missed you." Sora nuzzled against Riku's chest feeling a hand run through his hair.

"I missed you to." Sora looked up, and smiled lovingly at his boy friend.

A long chorus of "AWWWWWWWWWWW!" was heard around the cafeteria from random fan girls more from the exchange of cuddling, only Riku and Sora heard the exchange of words. It wasn't new for Sora and Riku to do so but no one really thought anything of it. Riku laced his fingers with Sora walking to where they were all sitting at.

"Do they always have to do that? That whole aww thing they do. Its really annoying makes me want to beat all of them over the head with my binder." Kairi was acting out the beating she wished to give on imaginary fan girls.

They walked over to a group of rock in a U formation throwing their backpack down and standing in a circle. They talked over different subjects, classes, homework, and a way to kill off fan girls, the usual. Tidus had his arm wrapped around Selphies waist. He was joking around with Wakka, and Selphie and Kairi were talking 100 mph.

Riku watched as Sora drew a picture, he was drawing wings that look like they belonged to an angel. Riku would steal glances at Sora's face. He wanted to memorize the different faces his angel would make and to see the emotions that ran through his sapphire blue eyes.

Sora was leaning on Riku, head resting on his shoulder. He was smiling a genuine, relaxed and care free smile. They had seen this smile before but there was a new emotion. Kairi was unable to put her finger on what emotion it was.

All through school, it bothered her. The new emotion lurking behind Sora's eyes, now that she thought about it Riku had that same emotion.

'The same dream like state, what is it? I noticed something different this morning after they came back from behind stage. What… wait! That's it LOVE! Riku and Sora are in Love, with each other at that. How cute, I wondered when they were finally going to go through with it.' Kairi was doing a victory dance, gaining odd stares.

Kairi had discovered the emotion and now she knew, the whole group needed too. Everyone knew Riku and Sora liked each other. Really how could you miss such a thing?

On the way home Sora, Riku, Tidus, Selphie, Wakka, and Kairi, were chatting. Riku had conveniently wrapped his arm around Sora's waist pulling Sora closer to him. Riku could smell a mixture of sweet fruits and a hint of ocean air.

Kairi found the perfect opportunity to ask.

"So Riku, Sora how long have you been going out?" Kairi asked sweetly hiding the mischievous smirk. Everyone had stopped talking turning to face Riku and Sora. Riku, who still had his arm wrapped around Sora, raised an eyebrow. Sora smiled a blush forming, and he leaned closer to Riku.

"Just today actually." was the reply Riku said unwavering under the o-my-god stares he was getting from Wakka, Tidus, and Selphie.

"That's awesome!" came Selphie's reply as she jumped up and down like someone had just told her she won a million dollars.

"Congratulations ya." Wakka said smiling hands on the back of his head.

"Finally! We thought we have to force it out f both of you or come up with another crazy plan." Tidus said hands in his pockets smirking at Riku and Sora.

Riku and Sora looked at each other same thought running through their heads 'How the hell? They knew and we didn't? That just wrong…' Sora burst out laughing seeing the mirror image of confusion reflected on Riku's face when they announced this.

Riku pulled Sora closer to him their noses touching. He rubbed his nose affectionately against Sora's. "Looks like friends know best." Sora hugged Riku arms wrapped around his neck. They let go seeing as people were starring. Wakka and Tidus mouths hanging open at such a loving action coming from Riku, the all-powerful. Selphie and Kairi were starry eyed and daydreaming at the sweet moment.

Riku and Sora laced their fingers together, continuing their walk seeing as they all had stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. The others quickly snapped out of their own worlds and caught up with the two acting, as nothing at all was different. They accepted Riku and Sora's relationship; they would never think to judge them based of their preferences.

The six friends traveled in the direction of Riku's apartment, today was the day they hung out at Riku's until 8pm. It had been the six of them, doing the same things every week for as long as any them could remember.

(1) **I did use my teacher's name so to anyone that knows a teacher like this sorry, I just used the name and a few things I have been put through in his class. Not meant to make him seem evil! Promise, besides I like this particular class…GOD I'm a geek!**

**Sorry I didn't get to put more Riku/Sora in. In the next chapter, I promise I will. Or maybe I wont until I get more Reviews. Trade off more reviews more Riku/Sora moments. I have some good ones planned too. So REVIEW, REVIEW! **

**Email me if you have any ideas you think I could or should add to my story**


	6. Secrets hurt

**Wow I took to long to update. Sorry! I could lie and make up excuses but you want the story not me talking so ya…. Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it! **

**'Thoughts'**

**(Author notes)**

Chapter 6: Secrets hurt

Riku unlocked his apartment and turned on the lights, leading everyone to the living room. Riku walked to his kitchen opening the fridge and grabbing a six pack of coke. The others had already plopped down on the floor and were flipping through channels.

"So make your self at home…" Riku tossed a coke to the others before settling down on the couch. Sora snuggled against Riku's chest.

"What are we planning to do?" Tidus said rolling around on the ground looking much like a dog.

"We can always watch a good Romance movie! I vote for Romance!" Selphie was searching through Riku's vast movie collection.

"Riku what did I tell you about giving Selphie caffeine? Now I we have to deal with her overactiveness…" Tidus had moved out of the way of flying movies that Selphie was throwing around.

"Nice use of vocabulary Tidus. Wakka get the chair and the duck tape! I'll get Selphie!" Kairi pulled out a net and started chasing Selphie about the room Tidus following close behind.

"Weee! Look were playing capture and duct tape. I love this game! I can fly!" Selphie jump off the table and landed on the couch. Sora and Riku scrambling off the couch just in time; as Selphie nearly landed on top of them.

"Got her! Wakka the tape!" Kairi struggled with Selphie in a net screaming about gummy bears.

"I saw the end coming…" Sora was breathing deeply hand over his heart. Riku was on the floor laughing at the expression on Sora's face.

"Finally! Selphie problem under control." came Wakka's exasperated reply.

"She won't be getting out of that. Tidus, you get to clean up Selphie's mess." Kairi was pointing at the movies and cushions scattered about the house.

"What! W-why? I didn't do anything! Besides Riku was the one who gave her the coke!" Tidus was pointing an accusing finger a Riku looking muck like a 2 year old.

"Well, this is Riku's apartment, Sora was almost squished, and Wakka and I caught and tape down Selphie. You Tidus did nothing but run around, also she is your girlfriend." Kairi said in a matter-of-fact tone, sounding much like a mother scolding a child.

"That settles that. How about an action or horror movie then?" Sora walked over to a movies lying on the ground. Tidus in the back round mumbling about stupid Riku and giving caffeine to Selphie.

"This one! I like this one it's action and horror I guess…" Sora held up an anime movie.

"Vampire Hunter D? I like, so why a vampire movie? Normally you would choose a zombie movie." Riku asked pointing over his shoulder to the pile of zombie movies Sora bought.

"Donno… just felt like a vampire movie." Sora walked over a placed the movie in and pressed play.

"Popcorn! POP. POP. POP!" Selphie said wiggling around still held by the duct tape.

"I'll get it ya." Wakka said walking into the Kitchen.

Sora sat on the floor leaning up against the couch and motioning for the others to join. Kairi dragged Selphie still strapped in the chair over to watch the movie. Tidus sat down next to Selphie, while Kairi sat on the single person chair closets to the T.V. Wakka passed the bowl around then lay on the floor next to the chair. Riku turned off the light and joined Sora.

**End of Movie(I'm lazy and dont fell like having Riku grop Sora during the movie. Although its a good idea. Next time then!)**

"God that was a good movie! The ending is just so sad!" Kairi started to unwrap Selphie from the chair.

"It was a Romance movie!" Selphie said while stretching out her limbs.

"Was not! That was all action. Did you see the way he killed that old vampire dude!" Tidus jumped on top of Wakka trying to act out the movie.

"Tidus watch the hair man! Someone get this freak off!" Wakka pulled Tidus off his head and placed him in a headlock.

"Guys its 8:30 I think we need to get home." Kairi pointed at her watch. Tidus threw a pillow at Kairi who it hit in the face.

"Tidus I'm going to kill you!" Kairi began chasing Tidus around whacking him with the pillow.

"Aww! Save me! Please! It's the pillow killer!" Tidus ducked behind Sora, and Riku.

"Kairi, aren't you running behind? I thought you need to be home by 8:50?" Sora said while dogging pillows thrown his direction.

Kairi stopped and looked at her watch. "Shit! I'm not going to get home on time! Damn I'll see you guys later!" Kairi grabbed her stuff and ran out the door.

"Hey Selphie I thought you were spending the night with her?" Riku asked starring at the door where Kairi had just ran out of.

"Ya, I was. I mean I think so at least…" Selphie grabbed her pack sitting by the couch. Kairi burst through the door looking about the room.

"Selphie! Come on if were late I'm dead! I got cook dinner…" Kairi dragged Selphie out the door.

"Bye guys!" Selphie called as she was pulled out the door.

"Okay that was weird…" Wakka said with a perplexed look.

"Women…" was Tidus reply.

"Sora you staying over tonight? If you do we can go over the plans for Friday?" Riku asked leaning against the wall.

"Huh? Oh ya, but I don't have anything to wear." Sora shrugged sitting on the arm of the couch.

"Don't worry you can wear my clothes. I'm always prepared seeing as you practically live here." Riku chuckled at the truth to his word as Sora gave a cheery smile.

"Well guy were gonna head home. See ya tomorrow." Wakka pulled his backpack over his shoulder nodding in Riku's direction.

"Bright and early! Bye." Tidus bounced after Wakka closing the door behind them.

"That was fun. Although no more sugar or caffeine for Selphie." Sora said falling on the couch.

"Ya, but I like to torture Tidus and the others, so don't blame me when I give Selphie chocolate one day." Riku walked to were Sora's head lay.

"Your evil you know that." It was more of a statement then a question. Riku lowered his head, his silver hair cascading down his shoulders.

"So what if I am? You know you like it." Riku's words ghosted over Sora's lips. Shivers ran down his spin, feeling Riku's warm breath on his face.

'I love that I have such an effect on him.' Riku lowered his head brushing his lips against Sora's petal soft ones. He felt as Sora relaxed into the kiss, although sweet it felt like it lasted an eternity.

Riku pulled back when air was needed. His gaze lingering with Sora's. Riku stroked Sora's cheek lovingly. Riku came down claiming Sora's mouth once more. Riku let his tongue glide over Sora's bottom lip gently.

Sora opened his mouth slowly, shyly. Riku plunged his tongue into Sora's mouth. He explored Sora's hot, wet cavern, memorizing every nook and cranny. The kiss grew deeper and more passionate. Sora ran his hands down Riku's chest feeling his taut muscles under the thin fabric of his shirt. He then snaked his arms around Riku's neck deepening the kiss.

After what seemed like an eternity they pulled back from each other. Sora pulled Riku down onto the couch, which he then placed beneath him. Sora laid on Riku's chest, while Riku stroked Sora's hair. They laid just holding each other.

Riku felt as Sora's breath became even and slow. Riku carefully shifted to a more comfortable position. He stared down at Sora.

'He looks so carefree and innocent when he's sleeping. You never know that the reason Sora practically lives here is because what he goes home to. A broken abusive home, and yet he still manages to smile. He has more strength then I will ever have.' Riku nuzzled Sora's wild hair breathing in the scent that had become intoxicating to him.

'I would stay here, but if we slept here, tomorrow we wont be ready for school I know I wont wake up. Especially if I'm holding my angel. Fine I'll wake him in a little while.' Riku laid holding Sora close to him.

'Sora. Sora baby come on wake up." Riku lightly poked Sora's side.

"Hmm…What time is it?" Sora rubbed the sleep out of his eyes looking much younger then he was.

"Cute. You got to get up so we can shower and get ready for school tomorrow." Riku said sitting up as Sora rose off him.

"I am not cute. Can't we do that in the morning?" Sora snuggled against Riku's arm.

"Knowing you we will probably end up running late. If we get ready now we can sleep in." Riku stood stretching and reach down helping a still tired Sora off the couch.

"Fine, but I call rights to the bed." Sora raced over to Riku's room throwing himself down on the bed. He buried his nose into the sheets breathing in Riku's sent. A mix between spices that gave your senses a jolt.

'I could fall asleep right here.' Sora promptly dropped off to sleep again. Riku chuckled at his best friend and picked up a pillow from the floor. He smacked Sora over the head, which shot up.

"W-what! Riku you ass I was sleeping!" Sora took the pillow used by Riku earlier and chunked it at Riku's head. Riku dodged the pillow taking the opening and tackling Sora on the bed.

"Hey this is my bed. Stop complaining you baby." Riku straddled Sora's hips pinning his hands over is head. Sora wiggled helplessly under his weight.

"God! Get off. Ri-ku!" Sora used his secret weapon, his pout. Riku could only admire the beauty and child like behavior. His eyes locked onto Sora's mouth.

"Fine. You can have first dibs on the bed, but I get the shower first!" Riku descended upon Sora's mouth that willingly let Riku's questing tongue mingle with his. Sora whimpered as Riku pulled back from the kiss and position on top. Riku gracefully dropped to the floor smirking at Sora who was still dazed. Riku then entered the bathroom shutting the door behind him.

"What the h-? Riku I'm going to get you for that!" Sora flipped over on the bed to lay across the bed. He heard as Riku started the water and steam began to rise from under the door. Sora was wide-awake from the action only a few moments ago and was now looking about the room.

'Still as plain as ever, except the pictures and music sheets laying about. What does Riku do all day? Oh that's right go to school, hang with us and write music.' Sora laughed out loud for realizing Riku was predictable as any of them.

'I'll admit doing the same things for years may sound boring to others but this is just us. Our family, the real one that we care for anyways. At least something came out off all our hardships. Like the band a paying job and escape from home.' Sora let his head drop to stare at eh floor when he noticed a red stain on the floor. The light also reflected off of an object laying close to the stain.

Sora rose from the bed and walked to get a better view of the stain. What he saw had his mouth dry and heart ache. The water shut off and a shifting of clothes was heard behind the door. Sora grabbed the object off the floor turning it in his hands the light bounding off it.

'Riku please…please tell me I'm jumping to conclusions.' Sora stood before the door and waited for Riku to emerge.

"All done. Sora it's your-" Riku was cut off by the sight of his friend standing before him. The air around him held a swirl of emotions, confusion, pain, love, and anger. Riku wore a light blue long sleeve and gray sweat bottoms. Beads of water dripped off of Riku's still damp hair, landing softly on the floor.

"Riku tell me your not…I-I thought, I mean…why…?" Sora's words were soft pleading his eyes filled with tears that threatened to fall.

"What are you? Sora I…" Riku trailed off as he noticed what Sora was holding in his hand. The razor stained in his blood, his secret. Riku's hands dropped to his sides, his face pale.

Riku was now facing his best friend, his lover who he give anything for. This person ho needed him as much as he himself needed Sora stood there asking for an answer. The world stopped, his heart ceasing to beat, the blood ran cold in his veins. Riku opened and closed his mouth but no words would form.

'I. Cant. I have no answer…do I? Can I explain myself?' Riku cast his gaze down to the floor, he could no longer face Sora.

"Riku? Answer me…Riku!" Sora screamed to the boy who seemed much weaker, and frail. His body shook and he was visibly fighting back tears.

When he got no answer from Riku, Sora approached him. Sora grabbed Riku's left arm pulling back the sleeve.

'Please don't have. He was doing better, we were better…' Sora's eye met a bandage wrap poorly around Riku's wrist. Blood was seeping through the bandage, Sora turned his eyes to Riku's face.

Riku hide behind a veil of his silver hair. Riku felt cold tears fall on his hand, and gained enough courage to face Sora. Sora had tears sliding down his cheeks his sapphire blue eyes filled with a deep hurt. Riku's knees gave out and he sank to the ground tears freely running down his face.

'I want to die, please someone let me die…'

**Cliffy….**

**Ya I thought I torture some people so I decided not to finish this event**

**You'll just have to waitfor the next chapter. **

**Reviews! I love Reviews! Come on people Review or no more Riku/Sora. That would just be evil Muhahah! (Sorry I'm Hyper and it's 1 or 2in the morning dont fell like checking the time)**

**Don't blame me for spelling mistakes! My brother proofreads so blame him for errors!**

**Just-a-Nightmare**


	7. Welcome

**Well you get to meet a new character in this chapter.**

**My brother thought of him and I agreed to add him if he keeps checking my work. So if you don't like him sorry…The new character is based off my brother's personality and idea. On with the story R & R…**

**Disclaimer: Don't sue me I don't own Kingdom hearts…**

Chapter 7: Welcome

'_I want to die, please someone let me die…'_

Riku brought his knees up to his chest wrapping his arms around them. He tried to hold some comfort, to hold on to reality. His world turned upside down, the only things that he held seemingly miles off. He was weak, alone a child.

'No…please death is better then the lie I live each day. This dark world, an endless darkness. I lost everything to it, family, and friends. I can't, I won't lose to the darkness; but what do I have? My light is gone and I'm lost.' Riku tightened his grip, the tears like rivers following the contours of his face.

Sora dropped to his knees, he didn't know what to do or say. Riku had always been there for him, his rock when the world seemed to close around him. Riku had been the reason he strived to become stronger, to be there for others.

'Strong for other? What lie was a feeding to myself…If I can't even…Riku what can I do?' Sora remembered the way Riku always comforted him. He moved closer to Riku slowly reaching out to touch him.

What Riku did surprised and in ways hurt Sora. Riku flinched at his touch before swatting his had away. Sora took in a slow deep shaky breath, slowly ceasing the tears that came.

'I need to be strong, Riku needs me and I want to help him. I want to return the kindness, patience that he shared with me.' Sora again reached out a hand to touch Riku.

"Riku…Riku…I'm here…" A voice in a distant echo to Riku.

'A voice? Calling, worry and a gentle loving voice. Who would care enough to? I have nothing. No one ever loved me and I can never show or love anyone. I am heartless right? That's what my father made me out to be. Now I'm here…' Riku was pulled far back into his mind. Sora lightly touched Riku's arm. This time Riku did not swat or flinch.

'At least he let me. Please Riku where are you? What memory of the past are you dwelling in? You have me…Riku I love you let me love you.' Sora wrapped his arms around Riku's small although muscular body.

"Riku…please come back…Riku." The voice stronger and determined.

'Who? I know that voice, it sends my pulse speeding. That angelic voice. Who? Sora…'

"Riku please. I-I love you…Come back to me." Sora's voice cracked out of tears that began to overtake him.

"My love please, hear me I'm here I wont leave. I promised." Sora felt as Riku's grip loosened silver hair moving as Riku's head lifted from his knees.

"S-Sora?" Riku looked scared tears only seeming to enhance his radiance. This was the fallen angel Sora had seen so many times in his dreams, calling to him.

"Riku I'm here." Sora embraced Riku. Riku had taken hold of Sora's shirt lying against Sora's small frame. Sora felt Riku's tears wet his shirt, but he paid no attention. Riku needed him now and he would stay as long as he needed.

Sora cooed into Riku's ears comforting and sweet words. This eased Riku, his tears becoming controlled. His thoughts ceased to exist as he only held on to this moment. They lay on the floor for hours, Sora rocking Riku, slightly stroking his back. Riku accepted this loving comfort.

He lifted his head and Sora helped Riku get to his feet. They walked over to the bed lying down. Sora fixed the covers over him and Riku. He held Riku to him caressing his face.

"Sora? I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't-" Riku was cut off as Sora kissed Riku lovingly. Sora pulled back and studied Riku.

"I know love. Sleep will talk later." Sora whispered before turning out the light. Sora kissed Riku once more before resting his head close to Riku's. He watched as Riku's eyelids slowly closed a peaceful sleep overcoming him.

"I love you Sora." Riku drifted into sleep. Sora watched like a guardian over Riku, the beautiful boy who needed him.

"I love you to, my fallen angel..." Sora was lulled into sleep.

----------------------------------------Morning--------------------------------------------

Riku woke to the sounds of his alarm clock. He shifted closer to the warmth trying to ignore the annoying noise. Sora shifted in bed reaching over to the clock sitting on the nightstand. He grabbed the alarm clock tossing it at the opposite wall. A crash was heard as it made contact with the wall.

'Damn, now I have to get a new clock. I should just invest on an indestructible clock.' Riku opened his eyes to see Sapphire eyes looking at him.

"Sleep well?" Came Sora's voice, a little groggy from sleep.

"Very well. Can I go back to sleep now?" Sora laughed at Riku who raised a eyebrow, before pulling the covers over their heads moving closer against Sora's body.

"Well you sleep, I need to shower." Sora rose from the bed crossing the floor to the bathroom. Riku groaned from the loss of a warm body and that he still felt like cuddling. Sora turned and smirked at Riku.

"Now were even. From last night." Sora walked into the bathroom.

"Ass…" Riku got up and walked out into the living room heading for the kitchen. He leaned against the counter images of last night coming back to him. His stomach churned uneasily, but more from how Sora saw how weak he was.

'I thought days like that would never come. At least I didn't do something stupid like other times. I had Sora and he…took care of me.' A light smile spread across Riku's lips. He quickly set to work in the kitchen he had 15 minutes before Sora would get out.

Sora opened the door with a towel wrapped around his waist. Riku was sitting on the bed already dressed smiling. Riku's aqua-green eyes looked over Sora's body. Sora blushed under the heated gaze. Riku stood and walked over to Sora leading him by the hand to the bed.

Riku then walked to his closet. He tossed clothes at Sora before passing him a pair of boxers.

"Hurry up and get dressed. I have a surprise waiting for you." With that, Riku walked out of the room leaving a confused Sora to dress.

Riku waited outside of the door. Sora emerged a minute later. He was dressed in a black mid sleeve shirt white letter across it saying '_Status: TAKEN' _and a black wristband with red strips. He wore faded baggy jeans. The black brought out Sora's blue eyes making him alluring.

'Lookingextremely hot I might add.' Riku smirked standing back eyes wondering over Sora's body.

'Damn Riku actually looks hot…I might have a problem keeping my eyes off him.' Sora noticed Riku was wearing a dark shaded yellow long sleeve shirt with three black strips on each sleeve. He wore black jeans that fit just around his hips barley showing off the creamy skin of his stomach, how Sora wished he could see more.

Riku noticed Sora was checking him out and was satisfied that he caught Sora's attention. He walked over to Sora pinning him to the wall closest to them. Sora moaned as Riku's hips ground against his.

Sora tossed his head back holding back another moan, Riku took the opportunity to kiss the smooth soft skin of Sora's neck. He nipped at the sensitive skin a whimper escaping from Sora. He ran his tongue along Sora's jugular feeling the pulse beat rapidly beneath.

Riku trailed kisses down to Sora's collarbone pulling back the shirt to reveal the bronze skin. Sora's hands traveled over Riku's cheat and stomach brushing dangerously low to Riku's half-hardened member. Riku let out a deep-throated moan as Sora ground his hips in rhythm to his.

Riku bit down hard on Sora's collarbone. He felt like this was a mark that Sora was his. Sora let out a pained yell. To Sora, it was a mix of both pain and pleasure.

"Sora baby we have to stop or we wont be going to school today. As much as I like to finish, I have a surprise for you." Riku let Sora go from the wall leading him over to the kitchen where a table was set.

Sora was upset that they had stopped but everything was forgotten the moment he laid eyes on the table. The table had been set with pancakes, bacon, cut fruits and orange juice. Sora's eyes widened his mouth watering at the delicious food.

"You do this?" Sora turned to face Riku who nodded motioning for him to sit.

"I thought we needed something, and it is a thank you. For not leaving me, and a show of deep affection for you." Riku turned a light shade if red taking a seat opposite of Sora.

"Thank you? I need not be thanked. Love I was here because I cared for you. You needed me and I would never leave you. Understand? I love you Riku and only you." Sora felt as though he spoke from his heart each word true and all out of love.

"Sora you're my guardian angel and I will always love you." Riku leaned across the table sharing a sweet kiss with Sora before sitting down. Sora ate or rather stuffed his mouth, Riku laughed at Sora before also joining in.

At seven, the guys arrived on time as always. Today was Friday and they had a concert tonight at 10 at a local hot spot club.

----------School--------

"Finished yet guys?" Selphie called over the panel of controls.

"Um…ya all ready!" Sora called into the microphone.

Riku and Sora had their guitars strapped on and were positioned in front of the mics. Kairi was untangling herself from cords that had wrapped around her while setting up. Wakka and Tidus passing the time with a conversation over pizza.

"All go. Rock on guys!" Selphie fixed the lights and sound the same way they would be used at the club. This was the last rehearsal before the performance tonight. With all songs picked out all, Selphie took care of the extras.

The music started following with Riku and Sora's voice singing in tune and perfectly to the music. After running threw the show, 3 times they finished and packed the things they needed to take. Leon would come pick them up and the equipment.

Leon had been a long time friend of Sora and Riku although he didn't talk much he watched over Sora and Riku. When they were younger and always getting into trouble Leon would come bail them out. They always wonder why he even helped but never thought to ask.

Today they had homeroom. Although they didn't really need to show up on time, they did anyways. They really didn't talk with anyone else; when they did it was always a brief chat. They new mostly older people, adults' college students that sort.

They took the two rows closest to the back, Riku and Sora by the window. They were A students but they didn't care much for homeroom. Really who does? It wasn't for a grade so why care.

The bell rang singling the start of homeroom. The teacher Mrs. Larkin never discussed or cared much for what they did as long as they didn't bother her. The class was full of chattering students most of them talking about the concert at Vamp.

Vamp was the local hot spot club. It was run by a guy named Cid, Riku and Sora knew him and asked if he let them play at his club. After much bugging, he agreed paying only 50 dollars each the first time. After the band had caught attention the club, gained popularity, high school and college students packed to hear the performance.

Cid demanded that they needed to play there once a month and they did. He paid them each 200 dollars for each performance. The club was known to give alcohol to underage kids; Cid was known to be unorthodox. His defense was it kept kids from getting into trouble if they had a place for just them. It had grown to be a student hangout and it brought money in.

Cid would never admit it was the money he cared for. Riku and Sora liked Cid and annoyed him to no end. It was the favorite pass time. How far can you get his blood pressure to rise before he explodes!

"Class! Class!" The teacher's voice broke through the loud chatter. The talking stopped, mostly because it was rare when Mrs. Larkin would even address the class.

Riku and the others noticed a student standing in front of the class. He had red hair, standing up looking much like his head was on fire. He fidgeted as other eyes looked curiously at him. His eyes were a violet and he was dressed in baggy blue jeans and an oversized red hoody. Around his neck were large headphones the ones you see on Djs mostly.

"We have a new student joining us. Go ahead and introduce yourself." Mrs. Larkin nodded at the boy who looked hesitant at first. He stepped forward looking around the class before speaking.

"Umm…hey. I'm Kren and I just moved here." The boy dropped his gaze to look at his feet. He looked a little overwhelmed by being the center of attention.

"Well welcome Kren, you can sit by Riku and Sora. They know this school backwards and forwards they can help you around. Riku, Sora you will wont you?" Mrs. Larkin said turning her head in their direction. Riku nodded, Sora giving a smile and thumbs up.

"Good go ahead they won't bite." Mrs. Larkin gave Kren a sweet smile before walking back to her desk. Kren walked toward them slowly his eyes surveying the area.

'I don't know if they will even say anything. They don't seem the type to let anyone in their group.' Kren took a seat in the row closest to Sora and Riku. He took notice that there was a row separating this group from the class on the other side.

He heard whispering only making out things like 'look at his clothes' and 'they wont let him in their group'. This made Kren shift uneasily in his seat.

'I don't think I'll have a good first day…' He let out a sigh, Riku taking notice to the grim expression. Sora made eye contact with Riku sharing a silent moment before they both nodded their heads in agreement.

"How do the hell do they do that?" Tidus had leaned over the table to whisper in Kairi's ear. Kairi laughed at Tidus shaking her head.

"They have been together so long it's like a connection. They tried to explain it once to me but I still don't understand it myself." Kairi watched as Riku shifted and turned his attention to Kren.

Both Riku and Sora stood, and walked over to Kren. Sora sat on the desk in front of Kren and Riku stood next to were Sora sat. Kren looked up before turning his attention to the desk.

'Great there going to tell me not too hang around them. Like the asses at my old school. Guess things don't vary from place to place.' He grew a little uneasy when they didn't say anything, just stood there. They were actually intimidating, the air around them shouting "holier then thou".

"Hey! Welcome to Destiny high." Sora said to break the silence. Kren was shocked, that had not been what he was expecting.

"Oh…um thanks I guess." Kren mentally slapped himself for sounding idiotic. He didn't want to make them think he was a loser.

"Don't sweat it. Most the time when we approach a new student they leave or rather run to the opposite side of the room. Few have actually stayed, and even if they do they ignore us." Riku smirked at Kren who looked a little weary of what he was hearing.

"Riku stop. Yes although painfully true, we're no threat. Only if you piss us off are we a problem but were don't anger easy. I'm Sora and that's Riku." Sora extended his hand Kren taking the offered hand. Sora smiled warmly at him looking like a young child. Kren relaxed somewhat.

"Nice to meet you Kren. Seeing as you're new you probably don't know anybody you can hang with us." Riku pointed over his shoulder at the group who smiled or waved.

"Come on, their nice. Sure they love to meet you." Sora dragged Kren over to were the group sat, he felt the heat rise to his cheeks at being the center of attention again.

"Guys Kren." Sora said nodding in Kren's direction.

"Hey! Welcome!" Selphie said sweetly in a somewhat hyperactive mood.

"What's up." Wakka said leaning back in his chair.

"Hi that's Selphie and Wakka. The blond is Tidus and I'm Kairi." Kairi stood shaking Kren's hand Tidus giving a soft 'hey'.

"Seems you different ya? Normally they new ones avoid us or run away." Wakka said as Riku pulled up a chair for Kren to sit in.

"Not really. Why would they avoid you?" Kren was interested that such a nice group would be looked at as mean.

"Just because others think were stuck up because we don't really care to talk outside our own group. They tell new students that and it makes us seem bad." Selphie had a serious sober looking expression. She smiled at Kren.

"It's the reason you didn't look up when we approached you." Riku spoke soft his voice not full of anger but of knowledge. Kren blushed embarrassed and ashamed that he had thought that.

"I-I'm sorry." Kren stared at his feet. Sora smacked Riku's arm before turning to Kren.

"You have nothing to apologize for. Don't mind Riku he just likes to test people, he is not very trusting." Kren looked up a forced smile before shaking his head.

"Thanks but its okay really. I often peg people wrong; I have had bad experiences with others. At my old school people often bullied me and I just went to school dreading each day." Kren didn't know why he shared this with a group of people he just met. It felt like he could trust them and it was nice.

Riku raised an eyebrow he studied Kren's expression. He seemed to be in a memory of the past, and a rather depressed look crossing over his face. Riku understood somewhat that Kren was obviously an outcast at his old school.

"Bullying? Don't even worry about that here. If you have, problems with people here come to us. I don't stand for that and no one should." Riku made eye contact with Kren's violet eyes. He saw a shocked and a respect flash in them.

"Thank you. Today I thought was going to be bad. Now it seems that I lucked out meeting you guys." Kren smile whole-heartedly.

'This day seems brighter then when I woke up' Kren talked more with the guys learning a little more about them. Sora and Riku seemed to enjoy listening then sharing but he didn't mind. He learned he shared classes with all of them, mostly Selphie, Wakka, Tidus and Kairi. He had Sora for two classes and Riku for two.

He learned that Wakka was the blitz ball captain, and they all took part in a band. He told them about his love for music and that he was a DJ and was learning the tricks of the trade. He was curious about the others home life as they hadn't brought it up but they planned to hang together during lunch so he made a note to ask then.

At lunch, the gang sat outside under a tree. It was a nice cool day and they just sat enjoying the peace a while. Kren had come to known everyone well enough but a thought kept bothering him in the back of his mind.

'They haven't once mentioned anyone of their family, like an unspoken rule. I want to ask but I'm somewhat afraid of their response. Maybe I'll ask when I know them just a little longer.' Kren looked up at the sky taking a breath and relaxing his thoughts.

Sora had watched him and knew there was something bothering him. Some kind of question he wanted to ask but didn't. He watched Kren's expression trying to find the answer there.

'Other than what he said about bullies he seems to be happy. Maybe he wonders why we brought him in, or if there is something were not saying.' Sora decided to just put it out there annoyed and curious to what Kren was keeping.

"Kren ask your question." Sora's voice had a gentle sweet tone but it was more of a demand. Kren was shocked that this came from a boy he knew to be well not to serious. Kren did not know how to respond and everyone's attention was on him.

"Not like were forcing you but there is obviously a question they you want to ask." Sora had brought a knee up resting his arm on it. Riku was leaning against the tree; he too noticed Kren seemed to be keeping something.

Riku shifted so he could see Kren fully he was still facing the sky, almost lost in thought. After a minute or so, he faced the group but did not speak right away.

"You're more observant than I thought. I find that this group although happy you seem to be keeping something. A secret or perhaps an understanding between you. You all wear masks and I'm curious as to the reason why you would. What pain has been brought upon you?" Kren seemed to be looking past them while speaking, never once looking up to meet their eyes.

Riku chuckled darkly to himself and closed his eyes before explaining the change in his mood. 'I didn't give him enough credit; obviously he is the one more observant. I haven't come across anyone outside the people I have known for years to find something strange about us. We are a broken group of secrets.'

"Forgive me, it's just I applauded you to be the first in years to notice something. I ask you now if you want our story you must understand that we don't take kindly to backstabbing. Before warned that it is dark past we share that brought us together." Riku had opened his eyes searching Kren though caught off guard sat there.

"You want to know of our families and homes right? That is what you're asking for." Sora had moved closer to Riku and farther into the shadows. To Kren it was an unnerving site because it looked like Sora and Riku's eye glowed.

'This is the groups secret I see. They have said little but it appears that Riku and Sora hold the group together. They have become more then schoolmates to me. I actually want them to be friends with me, and I guess that means I have to understand them. I have made my mind up.' Kren sat Indian style on the grass a light breeze rustling the leaves on the tree the only noise.

"I am here as your friend, meaning I need to understand both the good and the bad of all of you. I would never backstab a person who is willing to trust me with their darkest secret. I would kill myself before I ever told anyone. I am here to stay and I want to know all of you." Kren made eye contact with all of them and awaiting their decision.

Kairi nodded in Sora's direction moving closer to form a half circle. Wakka and Tidus soon joined sitting beside Riku. Selphie sat beside Kairi also nodding in Sora's direction, the circle complete Riku sat up and away from the tree.

" I'll go first. My life thought not as bad as others I have the luck of not remembering my past to well. As an infant, I was given up to an orphanage. I have since then gone through dozens of foster homes. I have still yet to be adopted and I am living in a foster home that I have lived in for 8 years." Kairi shifted uneasily pausing looking like the subject was painful to speak of. Sora grabbed her hand giving it a comforting squeeze urging her to finish.

" I-I live with 'Sir' and mother. I have been living in foster homes for as long as I can remember. I came to the foster home I'm at now in 2nd grade, and here I met Sora and Riku. The home I stay with cares nothing for me. The only reason I'm there is because of the money they receive by keeping me. Mother goes away for days at a time returning in the late hours of night only to fight with Sir. She admitted to having an affair, but is too afraid to leave Sir, as the man she has an affair with is married. He won't leave his wife to be with her." Kairi looked like a rag doll that had been played with to many times. She studied the ground taking in a shaky breath before continuing.

"S-sir goes to w-work at 6 in the morning, returning around 9:30. If work is bad, he releases his frustrations on me yelling awful things. I run the house you see…laundry, cleaning, and making dinner. I try to avoid contact with Sir staying out late, bringing someone over or leaving the house before he does. If I make an m-mistake or he happens to be in a d-drunken rage I often find myself escaping with b-bruises and cuts. T-to mother and Sir I only exits to run the house and to take frustration out on." Kairi finished with putting her face in Sora's chest. She had scoot closer to him her arms wrapped around his waist while her stroked her head.

Riku felt no jealousy towards Kairi, she knew what Sora meant to him and would never threaten that. As it were, he would have comforted her, same way of she was by him. Sora, Kairi and Riku had been friends for years now and they understood each other better. Being as close as they were misunderstandings rarely happened.

"I'll go next…" Selphie had dusted off her jacket and sat up straight turning her attention to Kren. Kren sat waiting for her to start.

"You see I have no family. I spend a lot of my time at Kairi's house because a few blocks away is the orphanage I live at. My mother gave me up when I was seven, and I can still remember her. She had gotten pregnant young and her parents kicked her out , she was living in shelters. After I was born for 7 years, I remember going from shelter to shelter. She did her best to support us but in the end she couldn't and did the only thing she could." Selphie smiled sadly at Kren who could do nothing but listen.

"I don't know if I'm mad at her for leaving me but she did what she could. The orphanage I live at is poor and rarely are ever teenagers are adopted. So I continue to live there but spend my time mostly out here with my friends." Selphie finished with a nod of her head looking slightly upset but still in high spirits.

Kren looked around to see who was to be speaking next and guessed that Sora and Riku would probably be the last to speak. Leaving Tidus and Wakka. Kren waited patiently but a small bit of anxiety over what the other stories would be like.

"My turn I guess." Tidus who had been looking at Selphie sat Indian style facing no one particularly.

"Understand that although my family life is not good it is not bad. My father who I have never met and don't care for in all honesty left my mother and me when I was two. My mother never explained why he left but I only care for my mother. Three years ago, she was diagnosed with cancer, she had been a working mom supporting her and me. She had a good job and we were able to hang out just be mother and son like. Due to cancer she cant work anymore because of the treatments and the effect. At the moment, she if doing okay but the doctor say she only has 3 or 4 years. I try to make everything perfect for her, so she wont worry about me and try to get better. She is my world I don't want to…I cant lose her" Tidus began to shake, tears slowly making there way down his cheeks. This gave him a look of a lost child holding on to the only thing he has left.

Selphie made her way to Tidus whispering things no one could make out. Wakka had a hand on Tidus's shoulder trying his best to comfort his blonde friend. After a while, Tidus's tears stopped and he sniffled quietly, Selphie holding his hand.

"S'okay man." Wakka said in a low voice. Tidus turned his head to Wakka giving him an assuring nod and forced smile.

"I'll never understand what it's like to have a sick mother or not knowing my family. I have all the makings of a great family, a mother and father. Don't forget the siblings, I have tons and I am the oldest. Although we have no true hardships, my parents have no time for anyone. The only thing they have time for is their work. My mom is a CEO of this huge company downtown she is always at meetings or traveling. It's rare when I see her more then one hour a day. My dad is a lawyer and is constantly on the phone with clients. I understand they have careers but what about my siblings and me?" Wakka shook his head in a defeated manner.

The bell rang ending lunch, the group woke from their trance. They had forgotten all else around them and reality had stopped. Riku sat there letting out an annoyed sigh. He stood up brushing off the blades of grass that clung to his clothing.

"Guess will have to finish this later. Kren you doing anything later tonight?" Riku helped Sora to his feet the others following suit.

"No, nothing. We're all done unpacking at home." Kren grabbed his bag throwing it over one shoulder facing Riku.

"Then you can come you Vamp with us ya?" Wakka leaned on Kren using him like an armrest.

"Uh…Vamp?" Kren said.

"Ya it's the local club we go to. That's were our band plays at." Kairi had her hands on her hips.

"We can take you, I mean we ride with Leon so you can come with us. We leave here at 10 and get back at 2 in the morning." Sora was shifting through his backpack, pulling out a flyer and handing it to Kren.

"Damn 2 in the morning what do you do the whole time?" Kren folded the flyer stuffing it in his back pocket.

The group wore the same expression before busting out laughing. Kren looked dubiously between them they had turned all wearing smirks, giving them a rather evil look.

"DRINK!" They all yelled in unison, Kren falling over from shock.

'Damn this going to be a long night. There not as innocent as they all seem.'

**0.o god this is long... I dont think I'll update for a while if the chapters are this long. Well waht do you think about Kren? Tell me if you think I need to stop. Criticism welcome please review it really helps!**


	8. Club Vamp

**(J-a-N looks around at the angry readers) haha…umm sorry? This took long; normally I would have gotten this up earlier. (crys) Sorry I won't make any excuses up I'm lazy, so tell me how mad you are for me taking forever to get the update up. Ya since you had to wait so long I won't bother you with useless babble so READ AND REVIEW!**

Chapter 8 : Club Vamp

Around 9:30 later that night the streets were full of the hustle and bustle of night life. It was Friday after all and well who else spends Fridays inside. The gang was loading up the equipment in Leon's car. It was a large van that could fit about six people comfortably along with all the equipment"Hey guys make sure you don't leave anything! We dont need a reapeat of last week." Riku called to the others.

"I said I was sorry!" Tidus wined while carrying the cords. Kairi was carrying a large box of flyers and Cds walking past Tidus. Tidus during his whining tripped on the cords and crashed head first into Kairi.

"Tidus you ass wipe! That hurt." Kairi shook her fist at Tidus still sprawled on the ground.

"Sorry! Riku distracted me and he…he… it's his fault!" Tidus pointed at Riku fake crying while ducking Kairi's punch aimed at his face.

"Riku everything is loaded…well except the children." Sora grinned and pointed over his shoulder at Kairi and Tidus who were still trying to kill each other, or rather Kairi trying to kill Tidus.

"Well it's 9:50 Kren should be here soon." Selphie called from behind the car. She was closing the doors and securing the latches so nothing came open.

"You call?" Kren said appearing from a darkened street. He headed over to Riku gripping his hand firmly in a friendly matter. Sora gave Kren a cheesy grin and the others called a "Hi" or "Hey" from the back.

"Speak of the devil! Yo Wakka I win the bet!" Tidus bonded his way to Wakka holding his hand out awaiting his prize.

"Ya, ya whatever have fun." Wakka placed a lollypop in Tidus awaiting hand. Tidus jumped for glee before popping it in him mouth.

"Uh…bet?" Kren looked confused at Wakka who shrugged his shoulders.

"I thought you wouldn't come. I mean 2 in the morning is a little late to be getting back. Tidus bet that you would show up so he won." Wakka replied ignoring the blonde boy behind him begging him for another lollypop.

"Okay…So where is this Leon I heard about?" Kren followed as Sora motioned for him to come with him. They walked to the opposite side of the car to find a tale brunette with hair down to his shoulders leaning casually against the car. He seemed to be ignoring all else around him.

"Leon this is a new friend Kren. Kren this is Leon. I'll tell you not he's not one for conversation but the longer you know him the more you can get him to talk." Sora glanced at his watch and pointed at it to get Riku's attention. Kren studied the man in black leather.

'I wonder if that's comfortable, I wouldn't think so. Maybe that's why he's anti social he cant breath.' Kren's gaze was met with an unnerving unemotional glare from gray eyes. Kren consciously took a step back.

"Not that it matters but were all about to be late. I don't know about you but if you make me late I swear to kick all of your asses. In the car now." Leon's gruff reply silenced the talkative teens. Selphie gave a mock salute and Leon muttered about annoying teenagers he should kill.

"You heard him. So if you want stay in perfect health I suggest getting in the car." With that said they pilled in the car and were off to Vamp.

-------------------------Vamp------------------

"Late as always I see. You little bastards better move your asses and get things ready to go." Cid took a drag of his cigarette before greeting Sora and Riku with a nod.

"Nice to see you too Cid." Sora mocked, Cid threw a newspaper that he had sitting on the counter at the door the group walked through.

"Kren welcome to the dressing room." Kairi said with an over exaggerated pose. It was a room that you could tell had previously been a large store closet. It now had a couch and mirrors lining the right wall.

"Cid did this after we complained that we needed dressing rooms and that we go on strike. Let's say he was annoyed but eventually got it done. I'll admit while not its the most extravagant thing, we love it." Riku said plopping down on the couch.

The walls were painted a black and the floor that was once concrete and be replaced with carpet. Truley Cid had gone all out, he says he needed something to do and lucky for them he was planning to turn the closet into a second room already. A lie, they bugged him to the point of insanity.

"Well guy's I'll see you back stage. Need to get things ready. Kren you should come with me you'll be bored and I can show you all that goes on back stage." Selphie dragged Kren out of the room throwing a wave behind them before shutting the door.

"What do you do Selphie? I mean the others are apart of the band and all, right?" Kren followed Selphie through the crowded club. People had already gathered by the stage, others were talking or dancing. The music was blasting form the speakers and the heat made it even hard to breath.

"Here we are! I manage the bands costumes and set ups even the gigs. I set up their instrument, stands and lights. I'm not talented with singing or playing, I really suck. Although I have always been gifted with planning events and managing set ups. That's always been my talent; it's not even as hard as it sounds. The others have the hardest part." Selphie spoke while checking off a list she was carrying.

She showed Kren around while speaking with stage hands. She would direct where the thing should be placed and what they were going to need.

"Where are you during the performance?" Kren was studying all the things that went in to the performance and it seemed at the moment that Selphie had the hardest part.

"Um… up in the light booth. I run the lights from there, as it were I need to head back stage to speak with the others. Here take this key card and ask Leon if he can show you where it's at. I need to finish a last minute thing." Selphie dashed out of sight behind stage. Kren made his way back to the bar to find Leon.

* * *

"Leon!" Kren called over the crowd ordering drinks. Leon spotted him and made is way across to him. 

"What is it you wont kid? I'm busy if you cant tell." Leon crossed his arms across his chest and stared down at the red head boy.

"Sorry bout that but Selphie said you could show me where the light booth was." Kren flashed the key card Selphie had given him to Leon. Leon gave Kren a fixed gaze before hopping over the bar. Leon walked to the left of the bar Kren close behind.

They climbed a flight of stairs before coming to the top level a box that had a large electronically board inside. Leon took the key card from Kren and slid it through the card reader. The audible sound of a click was heard before Leon turned the door knob and entered.

"Wow!" Where the only words Kren was able to express but it wasn't the room that amazed him. It was in fact the over head view of everybody dancing and mingling. It was the box office seat to watch the concert at that.

"Hey kid don't get too excited." Leon took to leaning against the wall as Kren roamed around the room checking out all the equipment.

'Must like to lean against things.' Kren let out a yelp when he was tugged hard by the arm and shoved roughly into the wall.

Kren was now being pinned by Leon to the wall. Leon had a fixed gaze, it was cold and emotionless. The stare was like a bucket of ice water to Kren. He was already scared of Leon as it was and now he was terrified.

"If they brought you with them you obviously know about the life each of them live. Your not the first that they trust enough and brought them along. If you turn out to be like any of them I swear I'll take care of you like did the others." Leon spoke a little over a wisper but the words where so laced with venom he may as well been yelling.

Kren tried to pry Leon's grip loose but the older man was to strong. He whimpered at the pain of the grip, he was sure to have a bruise later. Leon kept starring Kren down somewhat surprised at Kren's resistance to his hold. He had done this to many kids around his age and many took to just stand silently and cower. None had ever tried to fight back.

"Listen I don't know what your talking about! Riku and the others are the first people to even talk with me without beating me to a pulp. Why would I do anything to harm the friendship they offered to me?" Kren stood his ground although still pushed back against the wall.

"Kren was it? Seems you know what I mean by 'others'. I still don't trust you although they might but I swear you hurt any of them more then they are already hurt…I'll make your life a living hell." With that Leon let go, turning quickly around and leaving the room. Kren sunk to the ground his back leaning against the wall and knees tucked to his chest.

'Damn. That guy really does scare me. I should try to avoid him then…Like I can even manage that with hanging around the others. I'm screwed! Rule one don't get on Leon's bad side.' Kren sat there the music dimmed by the glass casing room.

* * *

Selphie arrived about ten minutes after Leon left to return to the bar down stairs. Selphie began the light set up and plugged the information for the lights. 

"Well the band will be up soon and everything here is taken care of. We can watch the show form here or go down to the front of the stage. Though I think the view would be better here after the first song we need to head down to see if we can sell any Cds tonight." Selphie pointed down at the crowd fighting to get to the front stage.

"L-let's stick with your plan. I really don't want to get squashed. Can I help you sell some stuff?" Kren asked. Selphie was at the moment getting the lights set up so they would dim before the band got on stage.

"Sure! Well show time now I'll I need to do is announce the band and we can get ready for screaming fan girls. Great music too!" Selphie grabbed a near by mic and flipped the switch truning the mic on.

"NOW TO HEAR THE BAND WE CAME TO SEE! SHADE OF NIGHT!" Selphie turned the mic off and covered her ears as the audience of what seemed mostly fan girls screamed a glass shattering scream.

The stage darkened, a single red beam lit up the stage. You could see Riku and Sora standing guitars in hand, eyes closed. The crowd silenced at the sight and you heard a drum playing a single quarter note. The beat was used to resemble the beating of a heart. The tempo picked up and Riku and Sora struck a cord.

With the cord they played they opened their eyes slowly like waking from a sleep. They were dressed in all black. Riku and black baggy pants that clung to his hips with a belt. He had three chains hanging down on the right side of his pants. He wore a buttoned down plain black shirt the sleeves cut off at the elbow. He wore a single red wrist band. His eyes lined with eyeliner, as Sora's were too.

Sora was dressed similar to Riku with the same pants but they hung off his hips showing off a small amount of bronze skin. Sora's shirt was a black tank top; he wore a fishnet shirt under it. Around his neck he wore a collar like chocker a silver pendant hanging from it. (A/N: The necklace Sora where's in the game! Forgot what it looks like XD)

Riku and Sora's eyes where entrancing, the audience trapped in a sea of the aqua and cerulean eyes.

The stage burst in to life with the sound of music and lights spun beautiful around the members who also wore black.

__

Seek me

Call me

I'll be waiting

This distance

This disillusion

I cling to memories

While falling

Sleep brings release

And the hope of a new day

Waking the misery

Of being without you

Kren and Selphie watched in awe at the others performance it had only started but you could tell it was going to be an awesome performance. Besides by the screaming crowd and loud music the group looked into the music as the fans did.

__

Surrender

I give in

Another moment is another eternity

Seek me for comfort

Call me for solace

I'll be waiting

For the end of my broken heart

Completion

I'll be waiting

For the end of my broken heart

You know me

You know me all to well

My only desire

Is to bridge our division

__

In sorrow

I speak your name

And my voice mirrors...mirrors my torment

Am I breathing?

My strength fails me

Your picture

A bitter memory

"Hey Kren, we need to head down stairs now." Selphie gathered extra flyers and information before heading to the door.

"Huh?" The band started to play again after the crowd settled down somewhat.

__

Sister, I'm not much a poet, but a criminal  
And you never had a chance  
Love it, or leave it, you can't understand  
A pretty face, but you do so carry on,  
And on,  
And on

"You know to sell things to get the band publicity? You asked me remember?" She laughed at the expression of confusion written across Kren's face.

__

I wouldn't front the scene if you paid me  
I'm just the way that the doctor made me on,  
And on,  
And on,  
And on

"O ya, I did. Oops forgot it's just the band was amazing. What's the name again?" Kren and Selphie headed down stairs and set up a small table on the right corner of the stage so they wouldn't distract the performance or get trampled by the crowd.

__

Love is the red of the rose on your coffin door  
What's life like, bleeding on the floor,  
The floor,  
The floor

You'll never make me leave  
I wear this on my sleeve  
Give me a reason to believe

"Shade of Night. We made this group up about, hmm let's see we were all in 7th. So that mean 3 in a half years ago about. They sound great now but when we first started we sucked. We all had to learn as we went along it was a lot of practice and hard work." Selphie took a seat at the table and Kren sat beside her.

__

So gimme all your poison  
And gimme all your pills  
And gimme all your hopeless hearts  
To make me ill  
You're running after something  
That you'll never kill  
If this is what you want  
Then fire at will

The table was rushed with customers buying their latest songs and flyers for the next performance. The table was busy for quite sometime and often had to start pulling things out of boxes that had been sold out. Kren was swamped with fan girls from hell asking for gossip about the band members and it Riku and Sora were single.

Selphie laughed cruelly at Kren when some crazy girl started to yell at him when he didn't answer the questions. Finally they got Leon to come help keep things under control enough.

__

Preach all you want but who's gonna save me?  
I keep a gun on the book you gave me,  
Hallelujah, lock and load  
Black is the kiss, the touch of the serpent sun  
It ain't the mark or the scar that makes you one,  
And run,  
And run,  
And run

You'll never make me leave  
I wear this on my sleeve  
You wanna follow something  
Give me a better cause to lead  
Just give me what I need  
Give me a reason to believe

"HERE'S OUR LAST SONG FOR TONIGHT,BUT BEFORE WE START WE LIKE TO THANK YOU FOR COMING TO SEE US TONIGHT." Riku yelled into the microphone over the roar of the crowd. You could see a light sweat on Riku's brow and he was slightly panting.

"ON ANOTHER NOTE WE HAVE FLYERS AT OUR TABLE STOP BY TO FIND OUT THE DATES FOR WHEN WE PLAY AND BUY A CD!" Sora had grabbed hold of his mic speaking into it and giving a cute smile. Some of the audience went 'awe' Kairi rolling her eyes at it.

"JUST PLAY ALREADY!" Selphie yelled at the other on stage. Kren checked to make sure Selphie hadn't done any permanent damage from yelling in his ear. Sora stuck his tongue out at Selphie and Riku gave a thumbs up.

Sora started playing the same cord over at a fast tempo. Wakka joined playing the same tempo before playing a slower beat. Riku joined in playing the his guitar with the melody. The crowd got excited and started head banging along with the beat.  
_Well if you wanted honesty,  
That's all you had to say.  
I never want to let you down or have you go,  
It's better off this way.  
For all the dirty looks,  
The photographs your boyfriend took,  
Remember when you broke your foot  
From jumping out the second floor? _

I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
You wear me out

Kren realized he had heard this song being played back at school. It was his old school but he never heard of the band before. He knew it sounded familiar and that he defiantly heard this song before.

What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems?  
(I'm not okay)

'Shade of Night huh? I wonder if…' Kren planned to finish his idea later first he needed more information.

I've told you time and time again,  
You sing the words but don't know what it means  
(I'm not okay)  
To be a joke and look,  
Another line without a hook  
I held you close as we both shook  
For the last time take a good hard look!

I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
You wear me out

"Hey Selphie how do you get your music on the CDs to sell?" Kren held up one of the Cds to Selphie in case she couldn't hear over the music.

"O that, we take a small portion out of what Cid pays us and Take it to a small recording store. We pay to make one cod then burn the rest to sell. It's expensive though, but with what Cid pays us and the money we get for selling the Cds we make enough to do it.

Forget about the dirty looks  
The photographs your boyfriend took  
You said you read me like a book,  
But the pages are all torn and frayed

I'm okay  
I'm OKAY!  
I'm okay, now  
(I'm okay, now)

"There isn't an easier way to do it? I mean the band is great and you haven gotten a record deal or any help?" Kren flipped the CD back and forth in his hand before placing it back on the table.

But you really need to listen to me  
Because I'm telling you the truth  
I mean this, I'm okay! (Trust me)

"No, we haven't the time to send in tapes to record companies and we just hope that maybe someone will discover us from just playing here. A long shot but we still have hope." Selphie went back to helping out the customers and collecting money.

I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
Well, I'm not okay  
I'm not o-fucking-kay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
(Okay)

"Maybe we can do something about that then…"

* * *

**1st song -End of Heartache by Killswitch...2nd and 3rdsong- Thank you for the Venom, and I'm Not Okay by My Chemical Romance...Yep that's all of them! Hello all fans of Please Save me! I'm lazy and the chapters are longer as we go on so don't worry that I'm taking a long arse time. Also I'm always coming up with ideas for this story but I dont know exactly where I'm going with this. Sad isnt it? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW...Please!**


	9. Past horros and love

**Disclaimer: F that Shit.  
Although I did get the Kingdom Hearts 2 game! GO ME!**

"Maybe we can do something about that then…" A tall man dressed in a black trench coat and sunglasses approached Selphie and Kren.

"Um who are you?" Selphie looked at the strange dressed man; his hair blood red pulled back into a low ponytail.

"Well let's wait for your friends in the band to join us shall we?" the man said as he leaned against the wall in a relaxed yet proper manner.

"We could take him back to the dressing room you think? I mean avoid the noise and fans." Kren turned to Selphie who was looking apprehensive.

"I don't know I mean we don't know him? You think it's safe to trust him?" Selphie folded her arms across her chest not looking to convinced to just take a stranger back stage.

"I won't bite if that's what you're worried about." The man spoke again, Kren nodded in agreement and Selphie lead the way to the dressing rooms.

-------------------------------Dressing rooms-------------------------

"Okay, so you gonna tell us who you are?" Riku sat opposite the man with Sora sitting next to Riku Indian style. The others were occupying the other seats around the man.

"Well, I as informed that a very promising and talented band would be playing here tonight. I do not normally go out to clubs to seek these talents but it was insisted I go. My informant said I personally had to go and see what they had to offer." The man sat back in his chair the, he looked to be contemplating on what to say next.

"I'll admit I was blown away by your performance, and I have an offer for you. I would like to give you a record deal if that is what you want. You have amazing potential and already have quite the fan club for just being local." I spark of mischievousness flickered through his eyes at the bands reaction. He was amazed to see that Riku and Sora seemed to be unfazed by the information.

"What! Us a record deal!" Kairi and the others were jumping up and down Tidus mouth hanging open. Sora looked rather bored and Riku studied the man.

"What don't you believe me?" The man asked peering over his shades.

"In all honesty yes. We have had this pulled on us a few times before and we try not to make the mistake again." Riku said in a dismissive way. Sora propped his head up with his hand leaning forward.

"Plus you didn't give us your name. Why trust someone who avoided the whole exchange of names in formal conversations?" Sora's tone a teasing sort of we-caught-you-lying way.

"Is that all? I didn't give you my name because well I have my reasons but if that's the way, you put it. Also I give you credit for considering I might be lying normally they wont ask anything but when do we sign? Well, Shade of Night my name is Sin." He stood up in a proper manner of greeting. "Sin Dal." Sin bowed in slightly eyes still on the members.

Everyone was quite just starring at Sin. Simultaneously Riku and Sora shot up standing with eyes open wide in disbelief. Kren eyed the effect the man had on everyone before eyeing the man suspiciously.

"Sin Dal? As in the Sin Dal that owns CRaZ record studios!" Sora asked, Riku eagerly awaiting the reply.

"The one and only. As this isn't really the place to discuss record deals drop by the studio on Friday after you get out of school so we can discuss this matter further." The man smiled as Riku just opened and closed his mouth looking much like a fish out of water.

"This rock! Sin Dal wants to sign us a record deal, us!" Riku had finally gotten his words together, tackling Sora to the floor in excitement and screams of joy filled the room. Sora and Riku bust out laughing at landing on the floor and stood up.

"Well Friday after school will defiantly be there." Riku shook hands with Sin before Sin gathered up his items and headed for the door. At the door, he turned around to look at Kren who was dealing with Selphie jumping all over him.

"Kren? What time are you coming to the studios tomorrow?" Sin removed his glasses to reveal a light shade of purple as his eye color.

"Well they said were leaving here at 2 in the morning so I guess I won't be coming in." Kren shrugged his shoulders. Sin shook his head before opening the door.

"Well just call then, still need to know where you'll be. See ya later Kren" Sin steeped out closing the door slowly behind him.

"Bye Dad!" Kren called as the door closed. Kren turned around to be met with a lot of accusing stares and open mouths.

"D-dad, what do you mean dad? YOU'RE KREN DAL?" Tidus pointed accusingly at Kren who paled and was slightly embarrassed.

"Umm surprise? Hehe…"

* * *

"Still can't believe you didn't tell us! Thought we were your friends." Selphie said sipping on her beer Riku just brought over. 

"You didn't ask about my parents and so I didn't mention them. Besides I have had it were people try to us me to get to my father. It was better this way." Kren looked out towards the dance floor.

"Understandable, don't fret over it just I was a surprise. I would have never made the connection just with your first name." Sora said lazily holding his beer.

"Sora's right. DO you help your dad with the records? You said something earlier about being a DJ." Riku ordered another round for Sora and himself.

"Huh? O, ya I mix the records until they come out the way the band wants. I've been doing it for years now and my dad trust me to get it right. I love it though I can't think of doing anything else." Kren finished off his beer smiling at the others.

"Anyways well we promised to tell you about our stories Sora and mine. You already know the others and as you've noticed were all-different and each story is on a different level. Whether it's parent neglect or abuse but somehow we all know what it feels like to go through the emotional and physical pain." Riku turned his head to the side to face Sora who was absentmindedly watching the people on the dance floor.

"Let's just say that Sora and my story are intertwined and only would it make since if we both told our parts in the others story." Riku took a sip from his beer before continuing a slight pause that lasted an eternity to the others.

"I'm not the strongest person in the world and although I act as though no one in the world exist its more because now it's a security blanket. I try to keep from getting attached to others or trusting because some how it all seems to turn around and bite me in the ass. The only person I had ever told my secrets to happened to be going through very similar things as I was. I trusted him and only him soon enough he was the reason I would continue to live and reach out to others." Riku looked to his side to see Sora looking back a slight blush and small smile for only him to see.

"As it were there were times he literally saved from myself inflicted wounds. Ironically enough I did the same for him and I felt I was being selfish to keep him around when he was trying to escape the same nightmares I was living through." Riku looked up at the ceiling of the club thoughtfully.

"We met each other around age 5, and have been best friends ever since. Some how by the age 10 we were both mentally and emotionally unstable and somehow survived off one another to get through the really tough times. It was around the time my mother and father switched from neglect to also adding abuse. They would take times beating me around the house like a rag doll. Most times I'd pass out from the pain, waking up the next day to me bruised and laying in a pool of my blood." Sora had picked up for Riku on his lack of speaking looking at everything and nothing.

"It was also around the time Riku's mother who was really the only one to care for us, died. They say it was an accidental death but even to this day that just some bull shit lie used to cover it up. Laura was the one who bandaged and looked after our wounds and abuse, although she too was at the victim end of abuse. Riku's father often beat her until she stopped moving or making any sound. One time in front of both Riku and I he chocked her till she passed out. He almost killed her that night; I almost lost the closest thing I had to a mother that day. Shortly after that time, Laura died of "unknown trauma" and the police said it was from falling down the stairs. Ignorant fuckers." Sora's eyes light up with a hatred that made even Kairi jump back in surprise.

"After my mother died the abuse I got was worse then I had ever had. With out a second person to inflict injury to I was the point of every frustration and bad thing that happened. Sometimes father would beat me out of sheer boredom. The bastard did nothing but drink and beat me; I'm surprised that I'm even alive today to talk about it. I took up cutting around that time and it continued for three more years until the age of 13. That was until a promise Sora and me made who-" Riku was cut off by interjecting a comment.

"I'll let it be known that I too was a cutter for those same three years in which me and Riku shared ways to hide and best ways to cut. I told you we were mentally unstable………" Sora shrugged off the disbelieving stairs he was getting form the others.

"Forgot we never told them about that." Riku said crossing his arms recalling why.

"WHAT THE HELL! We are your friends you NEVER mentioned anything about you being cutters! You didn't even think that you r best friends would like to know that tid bit of IMPORTANT information." Kairi practically screamed right in front of Riku and Sora's face.

"Well it wasn't "important" at the time we decided. More or less we didn't tell you because well, it wasn't your business and we didn't need you worrying over our problem when you already had enough of your own." Sora replied in an almost dismissive and cold tone. Kairi starring back in disbelief.

"Continuing with the story…We made a promise that we were going to stop and concentrate on getting out of the shit for homes we lived. That was when we starred getting jobs to support any extra means. Within a year, we had enough to rent out the apartment I live in and pay for living expenses such as food and whatever else we needed. We set a down payment and were waiting for the legal age or 16 to get emancipated." Riku smiled at the though of having Sora live with him.

"That was when we started this band two years ago with the others and started making money that we saved to go to moving out as well. It was perfect even with the continued abuse from our parents. School, band, home and dodging/taking the punches. Riku is three months older then myself and when he turned 16, he promised to wait for my 16th birthday as well. But one month before my birthday, Riku's father found out what we were planning to do." Sora's fist balled as he finished.

"The dirty bastard didn't want to lose his punching bag, and the only way he could, make me stay was if he informed Sora's parents as well. If somehow Sora's parents prevented his emancipation process then he knew I wasn't about to leave him behind. Although running away was always and option there was no way I could truly support us, being minors as we were. That's exactly what he did. Our plan back fired but I had gained emancipation shortly after I turned 16, the only reason I was still around was because of Sora. I learned later that Sora's wounds were so severe that he had to be taken to the hospital." Riku took in a deep breath closing his eyes before speaking again.

"I went to see him, what I saw haunts me still to this day. While Sora was reading his father had hit him across that head with a bat, then repeatedly hit him. Sora had a broken arm, leg, dislocated shoulder and three ribs broken. No to mention internal bleeding. The doctors continued to say he was lucky to survive, but Sora's parents denied any claim to his injuries saying that saw a well known gang who were violent go after him. They lied, they even put up and act to seem like they were truly worried! I wanted to beat them to death, bring them back to life and kill them again!" Riku's body shook with rage, tears of frustration and rage stinging at his eyes.

Sora reached over to Riku placing his hand in Rikus. With his other had he brushed a lock of sliver hair out of Riku's face stroking his cheek lovingly. Riku looked at Sora before closing the space between them placing a chaste kiss on Sora's silk soft lips. They broke apart to look at the others who seemed to ignore the exchange in place of the fact that it was meant to be just them, and no other.

"Out of rage I rushed home. I met face to face with my father and tormentor for 16 years. It was the first time I was ever taking any sort of stand to him. I threw the papers at his face that made me legally emancipated. He threw the coldest, and most evil glare I had ever seen, and I wonder if that was the last thing, my mother saw before she died. He pulled a gun out and aimed for me at that time the police stormed the house disarming him and arresting him. I had informed the police ahead of time that when I would give my father the papers freeing me from him that he would turn extremely violent and go as far to kill me they agreed to accompany me unnoticed by him." Riku smiled remembering what it was like to have him in cuffs and no longer in reach to hurt him. Even to this day, the man terrified him.

"He was charged with attempted murder and is now in jail, although recently I learned he's appealing. He's even some how gotten himself out of jail, though it doesn't surprise me, he can be a very influential man. At this moment I'm praying to any high order that they keep him locked away slowly rotting in that cell. Somehow, although I'm not legally tied to him I still feel like I belong to him, but I guess that's just one of my problems. That whole feeling as though I never had a father and still hoping to see him take that place but that is trivial shit that's never going to happen." Riku chuckled fakley downing his beer he had been neglecting.

"Most of this story the others already knew, because they were close enough and old enough to understand what actually happened, they were all coming to visit me and all knew the truth. I got out of the hospital after a month of tests and observation. Present time now Riku's father is locked up, I'm fully healed and our bands a success but you already knew that. Well I'm done and sick of talking about the past so I say we party seeing as were stuck here for another three hours." Sora threw back his beer and ordered another round that everyone took gratefully.

* * *

Sora eventually dragged Riku to the dance floor were they dance in the center of the dance room together in very suggestive ways. The others joined them, meeting every now and then to drink and rest. "Do you have a problem with it?" Kairi asked after finishing off a shot of vodka. (AN: god this stuff kills me XD) 

"Hmm….whats doya meanss?" Kren asked his words slurring after his sixth beer. Kairi laughed swaying slightly side to side.

"Your drunk!" Kairi pointed out very obviously. Kairi obviously a little if not very tipsy herself.

"AM NOTS! Yours the ones that's drunksss. Whats wereyas askins bouts'?" Kren looked up at Kairi who sat down next to him.

"About Riku and Sora silly? Not homophobic are ya?" Kairi looked at Kren's confused, surprised drunken look, and laughed falling off the seat.

"NO, I'm fines with it if that's the way they swing and it makes thems happy why nots? Though I don't agrees with it cant really do anythings can I? Sides' they make a good couple." Kren answered in his most elaborate and sober sentence for a plastered low alcohol tolerant guy. Before he passed out joining Kairi on the floor.

---------------------------------------Riku's apartment------------------------------------

"Lucky thing Leon drives us home and you have your own apartment. Otherwise we be in real trouble trying to get these guys home." Sora sat on top of Riku's counter observing the gang passed out in different areas of Riku's living room.

Tidus and Wakka took the couch while Selphie and Kairi were on the futon nearby. Kren who was dragged up here with the help of Leon was on a makeshift bed of blankets and pillows. Riku grabbed two beers from his fridge and handed one to Sora.

"They partied too hard. Looks like were going to have to work on Kren's tolerance for beer. Six beer and passed out. Even the others who have been with us for some time have a higher tolerance for alcohol then that, but he probably doesn't drink all the time." Riku leaned against the counter next to Sora sipping at his beer.

"Not all of them have a high tolerance like we do. Almost three in the morning and still drinking. Looks like I'm spending the night here again." Sora hopped down stretching before leaning against Riku.

"Not like you don't practically live here anyways. You have your own wardrobe here as well. Should consider moving in with me, I want you too and I know you want to." Riku said wrapping his arm around Sora's waist.

"Let's talk about it later k'? Now's not the best time. Let go to bed will be up soon enough." Sora was about to head to the bedroom when Riku pulled him back. Riku pinned Sora back against the counter before capturing his lips in a more then passionate way. They pulled back breathless , Riku left Sora and went into the bedroom.

Sora still dazed huffed in annoyance at Riku before following him. Sora closed the door behind him, and Riku wrapped his arms around Sora's waist from behind him. He kissed down Sora's neck, feeling Sora tremble slightly. Riku lead Sora to the bed were he promptly pushed Sora down on.

Riku kissed Sora again, nipping lightly at Sora's bottom lip. Sora responded by opening his mouth, Riku and his tongue meeting in an exotic dance for dominance. The kiss going quickly from pure passion to lust. Riku ran his hand down Sora's side slipping beneath his t-shirt feeling Sora's smooth skin beneath his fingers.

Wanting to feel more of Sora's skin Riku quickly disposed of Sora's shirt tossing it in a random direction. Riku made his way down Sora's neck leaving a trail of kisses and small nips at the sensitive part of his skin. Riku swirled his tongue around one of Sora's nipples gaining a small gasp and moan from Sora. Riku repeated the action with the second one.

Sora ran his hands down Riku's toned chest and across his abs. Sora managed to pull Riku's shirt off and repeat his ministrations. Sora's touch a building up burning pleasure in Riku, the sensations Sora's touch left behind leaving him wanting more.

Riku who was playing with the belt Sora was wearing began to unbuckle it slowly, he looked to see if Sora had any rejections to what he was doing and found Sora urging him on. Riku disposed of Sora's pants to join his shirt on the floor. Riku ran his hand over Sora's visibly hard member, Sora letting out a moan and arching his back to feel Riku's touch.

"DO you want this Sora?" Riku said moving back up towards Sora's head to look into his eyes.

"Y-yes more than anything…" Sora trembled as Riku continued to run his hands down his stomach. Hearing Sora's answer Riku was out of his pants in seconds and slowly slipping off Sora's boxers. When Sora was fully exposed Riku had to marvel at his beauty.

"Beautiful angel, just beautiful……." Sora blushed at Riku's praise while Riku was well toned he had a more girl like build. Sora motioned at Riku's still left article of clothing and Riku removed it to please Sora.

Riku grabbed hold of Sora's member and pumped it slowly. Sora thrusted upwards in time with Riku's rhythm. Sora moaned as Riku increased his pumping, throwing his head back at the pleasure Riku was giving him. His breath hitched when Riku engulfed him, Riku running his tongue up and down Sora's shaft.

"Ahh…R-Riku…please" Sora was begging for more, Riku smiled at the pleasure Sora was receiving. Riku swirled his tongue around Sora's head before deep throating him and bobbing his head up and down at a fast pace. Riku felt Sora coming to his peak his member throbbing.

"Ohhh…mmm.. Ahh…I'mm.. .R-riku. RIKU!" Sora released into his lovers mouth. Riku greedily swallowing his seed. Sora's breath in short pants as Riku hovered over him.

"As sweet as you." Sora kissed Riku lustfully, tasting himself in Riku's mouth. Riku looked on his nightstands for a lube of some sort, before grabbing a near by bottle of lotion. He squirted some on his fingers lathering up three of them.

Sora felt Riku playing with entrance, teasing it ever so slightly. Riku pushed in one finger moving it around to get Sora used to the feeling before he entered another. Sora tensed slightly at the quick flash of pain. Riku scissored back and forth adding another finger. Sora yelped at the pain, Riku leaned down by Sora's ear whispering loving words. Eventually Sora relaxed and Riku's moved his fingers in and out before pulling out completely to which Sora whined at.

"I promise you will enjoy this, just relax." Riku lathered up his length and positioned it at Sora's entrance. Riku thrust fully into Sora, tears coming to Sora's eyes and irregular breathing. The pain though bearable was still enough to make Sora second guess.

"Shhh…shhhh…the pain fades, and then you wont feel anything but pleasure." Riku guiltily looked at Sora who nodded his head his eyes so full of trust. It hurt him that this was causing pain for his lover. The pain subsided and Sora relaxed and experimentally moved, gaining a throaty moan from Riku who was trying to keep from ravishing Sora right then and now. Riku slowly pulled out, thrusting in again in a pace waiting to be set by Sora's want.

"Ahhhhhh! Riku faster, h-harder…Riku!" Sora shouted as Riku picked up the pace slamming into his passage. Riku grabbed Sora's hips, while Sora wrapped his legs around Riku's waist to help his thrusting.

"RIKU!" Sora's vision blurred at the pleasure of Riku hitting a spot deep within him. Riku wanting to here his name pass Sora's lips hit that spot right on with each thrust.

Sora shouted Riku's name as me cam exploding all over his and Riku's stomach, Riku followed shortly after a couple of thrusts later. Riku jerked slightly with the finishing of his orgasm and managed to roll off of Sora.

Catching his breath Sora curled up beside Riku, tucking his head into the crook of Riku's shoulder. Sora felt Riku's chest heave up and down as he too was catching his breath. Riku wrapped a blanket around them and placed his arm around Sora's waits protectively.

"I love you Sora. You know that right?" Riku asked the brunette.

"I know you do. I love you too." Sora promptly dropped of into sleep peacefully next to his lover who watched him before joining him in the land of dreams.

* * *

**Dun dun Dun! That was my first Lemon people and it was well…….intesting to WRITE. So how did I do? Good thing some of my best friends are gay! Like to think them for well…the ideas. This took forever to update because well I have been dedicated to my school but I like the way this turned out and next update I swear will not take so long. If it does you can flame me about getting my ass moving.**

**LIKE TO THANK ANY AND ALL REVIEWRS!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REIVEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW………………………………...PLEASE!**


	10. Break away

**JaN: LOOK AN UPDATE!**

**Readers: ABOUT DAMN TIME!**

**JaN: Umm sorry? I can't tell you how many times I had too type this chapter up and then when I finally got time I wouldn't feel like it. But you don't want excuses just the story. So here!**

**Disclaimer: Would love too own it but alas I own nothing but the games and my plot.**

**_'weee'_ thoughts...**

**"weee" talking...**

**Warning THIS IS YOAI! Now if you're this far into to the story then maybe you already know that but I'm reminding you! ALSO BECAUSE I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE YOU MAY WANT TO REFRESH LAST CHAPTER XD**

* * *

Groans filled the once silent room as the bodies once comatose from last night began to stir. Sora watched in amusement as his friends tried to ignore the sunlight peeking through the windows. The sun, which had risen hours ago only refused to leave them alone.

Selphie and Kairi pulled the cover Riku had placed on them earlier this morning over their heads. Wakka promptly placed a pillow over his head while going back to sleep sprawled over the couch. Tidus who was sharing the couch with Wakka earlier had fallen off on the floor and resigned to curl into a ball. Kren didn't bother to move at all.

Sora found his way through that maze of littered blankets, pillows and articles of clothing. He studied his friends already sickening faces before stifling a chuckle.

"Riku break out the aspirin and buckets!" Sora called to Riku who was in the kitchen already setting to work.  
"If any of them blow chunks on my floor your cleaning it up." Riku smirked as he filled up fiver glasses of water with their own set of aspirin.

"What! Why me this is your apartment." Sora said pointing at Riku who he joined in the kitchen.

"Yeah but you were the one who left them on the floor this morning." Riku said matter-or factly.

"Well sorry if I was occupied this morning." Sora pouted turning his back to Riku.

"Aww don't be like that babe." Riku wrapped his arms around Sora turning him around. Sora looked up at Riku and smiled at him, Riku captured Sora's lips for a quick kiss before pulling back.

"Now come on and help me with this." Riku said as he motioned to the tray behind him. Sora pouted at the loss of contact before helping Riku.

"Owww...my freakin head." Tidus wined as he moved to get up and take the offered aspirin and water Sora was handing him. Sora gave Tidus a cheerful smile that Tidus only glared slightly at.

"I think I'm dying." Was Kren's response as he rolled over. Sora and Riku glanced at each other before busting out laughing at Kren who attempted to glare at them.

"SHUT UP!" Kairi and Selphie screamed throwing an assault of pillows at Riku and Sora chasing them out of the room.

* * *

"How are you guys doing this? I mean I still have a headache and you where up early and look as though you never had a drop to drink!" Kren said his head down on the counter.

"Guess after doing it for so long where just used to it. Not to mention we both have a high tolerance for alcohol." Riku said handing a coke to Sora. Kren got up real quick and ran to the bathroom, Sora throwing a sympathetic glance his way.

"How do you get used to it? You guys drank the most and more then I have ever seen you drink! If anything you are the guys that should be smashed and puking your guts up." Tidus said gaining the bounciness he normally held.

"We had a buzz going, but were the most sober out of everyone. Leon must of have been so happy to help us load five totally smashed teenagers into his car." Sora laughed at the thought of last night. Leon cursing the whole drive home to Riku's apartment and refusing to take anyone else home.

"Seeing as everyone has either thrown up their dinner from last night or hasn't eaten since then how about we go grab something?" Riku asked while nuzzling Sora's hair affectionately. The others nodded eagerly or skipped off to wait by the door.

"Guess that's a yes..." Sora said laughing.

"More like a hell yes..." Riku said as they went to join the others.

* * *

"It's official this is the all time favorite group spot for us to hang out and eat!" Tidus said jumping up and down in his seat.

"Why is that chibi?" Riku asked sipping his coke. Addicting things aren't they?

"Because this happens to be the place we come to every time we decide to go out as a group. This is like the trillionth time we have come here!" Tidus gestured with big hand gestures.

"Well guess is our group favorite then huh?" Kairi said eating a fry.

"What's this diner called again?" Kren asked looking at the interior.

"Oh that's right you haven't been here, not to mention you haven't really had time to look around have you? It's called Leftovers" Selphie said keeping her fries out of reach of Tidus who was trying to steal them.

"Pretty much, I don't get out much but that's more cause I'm normally so wrapped in my father's mixing studio...Shit! What time is it?" Kren asked suddenly almost knocking Selphie, Tidus and Wakka off the bench.

"Umm...quarter till three why?" Sora asked after glancing at his cell phone.

"Crap...my dad didn't remind me! No wonder he asked when I was coming to the studio! We have a band coming in for a recording at four and I still haven't set up anything!" Kren pulled at his hair in stress before getting out of the bench.

"Hey guys I'll see you at school." Kren said running out of the diner at top speed. The others just watched Kren disappear in the crowd out side.

"Kren fits in fine seeing as we all have those moments." Kairi said the others laughing at the truth behind it. They would all have the occasional brain farts and have to dash home to finish something or another.

* * *

Sora and Riku were the only ones left; the group had dwindled down as they walked to each down the street to Riku's apartment. The others finally having to leave after being gone for almost over twenty-four hours.

Riku convinced Sora to stay out a little longer and they took a detour to the park that was on the way to Sora's house. They settled comfortably on a bench Sora leaning on Riku's shoulder, as Riku's wound his arms around Sora's waist.

"Do you think things will change after Friday?" Sora asked after they had sat in silence for a short time. Riku turned to face Sora pulling him in his lap.

"What do you mean change? As in us?" Riku said nuzzling his head into Sora's hair breathing in his scent.

"No, I have a feeling this, you and I aren't going to change but I mean...we're going to meet Kren's father the owner of CRaZ record studios who I might add wants to sing our band! When I mean change, I mean as in changing our lives. Will it?" Sora said although excited a hint of something close to worry.

" Change our lives? This deal will change our lives; every one involved in the bands life will change. Our dream is coming true and the best part is I have you and you have me that's not including our best friends. Will have the music and everything that comes along with it. Everything will be better and will have found a way out for all of us." Riku said tightening his hold on Sora a confidence in his voice that didn't go unmissed.

"So will our lives be better?" Sora asked still a little unsure.

"Yes Sora it will." Riku said running his fingers on Sora's cheek and down his chin line. Sora moving into Riku's touch. His lips capturing Sora's in a chaste kiss before becoming more passionate as Sora tangled his hands in Riku's hair.

Sora pulled back nibbling on Riku's bottom lip. Sora rested his head against Riku's toned chest. A sigh escaping has Riku wrapped Sora in a protective hold.

"I have to go home now." Sora said his tone sounding very unwilling while he didn't make any move to leave. After a second he broke a away from Riku's hold and stood up straightening out his clothes.

"Why? I can't count how many times I asked you to move in with me, I mean that was what we had always planned." Riku said standing up behind Sora taking him in an embrace. Sora leaned back against Riku into the arms of the person he loved more than life itself.

"My father has been watching me too close. If I try to leave I know he'll just call the cops and they'll force me back home. I am his prisoner and I'm only lucky he goes away on business trips of I wouldn't even be able to be here right now. I'd give anything to break away...to move in with you...to be with you." Sora said he fought the tears that threatened to fall.

"Then when you do break away I'll be here. Angle's aren't meant to be prisoners." Riku said solemn as he stood there with Sora.

* * *

Sora closed the door to his house with a unreadable expression. As bad as he wanted too move in with Riku and leave this place forever he couldn't.

_'There is no way in hell that bastard will let me out of the house alive. Seeing as he practically killed me the last time I tried. I'm not afraid to leave just...I don't know but one day I'll no longer have to take this shit.'_ Sora plopped down on the couch. He had cleaned the house before he left to Riku's so he didn't have to worry about getting kicked in the head because he forgot.

_'Don't see why I bother he'll just get mad and start messing everything up then say I didn't clean. Okay back to ways of killing evil bastard that is my father. 1001...let him drink himself to death, 1002...run him over with a car.'_ Sora's head snapped to the side when he heard the door close. There in the entry way was his father; I smug and menacing look plastered on to his face.

_'That's not good he wasn't supposed to get home until early tomorrow morning...'_ Sora stood up and looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Well Sora you cleaned the house while I was gone?" Sora's father said. He wore regular blue jeans and a plain short sleeve shirt. His voice a deep and raggedy sound, Sora's father Dawn.

"Umm...yeah I cleaned right after I got home the past few days." Sora lied he pulled a whole session of cleaning to get it out of the way so he didn't have to deal with it. And was free to go out.

"So you didn't leave the house for anything but school while I was gone?" Dawn asked a he closed the space that separated them.

"N-no sir." Sora to look up as Dawn towered over him.

"And I take it your Mother left to go see that whore of hers?" Dawn looked uninterested in the answer as he just stared down at Sora's smaller form. Sora nodded not trusting his voice as Dawn made him nervous with how close he was to him.

"Although there was one thing you didn't do." Dawn's voice grew cold and Sora slowly tired to back away heading for the stairs. "You see I came home Friday evening to see you no where in sight, and I waited for you to come back. Here you are now the next day." Sora turned and made a dash for the stairs knowing exactly what was coming.

Dawn grabbed Sora and tossed him into the near by wall. Sora's head connected hard with the wall, his eyes swimming in and out of focus. "You lied to me you little shit!" Dawn punched Sora hard in the stomach before he could recover. Sora fell to his knees unable to breathe. Dawn let out a fury of kick to his side before a fist connected hard with Sora's face.

Sora tried to block his face from the blows; he had long ago stopped crying out in pain as Dawn only used the excuse to beat him harder in the past. Sora knew if he couldn't escape from Dawn now he would beat him to death.

Sora managed to make a fist and it connected hard with Dawn's jaw. Dawn stumbled back tripping over the inn table. Sora used this time to dash to the door practically ripping it off its hinges. It hurt to run but he had to get away, he headed to the park Riku and him where at only hours ago.

Dawn had come out after Sora but he had managed to lose him through the park. He headed to the edge of the park then ran four blocks up to where Riku's apartment was. Sora used all his strength to travel up to the third floor before pounding on the door.

"RIKU! RIKU! OPEN UP PLEASE HURRY!" Sora yelled still pounding on the door close to hysterical. Riku shout up out of bed where he had been laying trying to pass the time till he went to sleep. At realizing it was Sora he ran to the door.

"Sora!" Riku opened to door to have Sora throw himself at him. Sora's arms locked around Riku's neck tightly. He began to break down; Riku who was stunned and panicked closed the door and locked it before carrying Sora bridal style to his room. Riku who had previously had all the lights off turned them on placing Sora on the bed.

"Sora, shhhh, clam down what happened?" Riku tried this again several time before he could pry Sora off him to revealed a red puffy eyed Sora, his right cheek bruised badly his lip busted. Riku understood exactly what happened he ran to get the first aid box, a bowl of warm water and a towel.

Riku began to clean off and inspect Sora's wounds getting ice to help the swelling. He was beaten badly but was lucky that he had gotten away when he did. All Riku knew was that Dawn was out for blood tonight.

* * *

Sora calmed down and was no longer crying, but hissed and flinched as Riku cleaned his face. Sora told what happened when he gotten home and what Dawn had said. He explained that he had gotten enough strength to break away and run here.

"You punched him in the face?" Riku managed a smirk at the thought although Dawn deserved more than that. Riku was inspecting Sora's stomach and side that had a nice dark bruise. He was suppressing every though in his mind to go and beat Dawn to death, bring him back to life and do it again.

"Yeah." Sora smiled before out a hiss of pain as Riku touched lightly at the bruise on his side. Riku frowned at this.

"Sora I think we need to take you to the hospital. He might have broken some of your ribs." Riku pulled down Sora's shirt before heading to grab a change of clothes for Sora to change into.

"Again? No, he'll look there first. I'm fine it doesn't hurt to breath or move just when you touch it." Riku helped Sora change into and oversized shirt and sweat pants.

"Are you sure Sora?" Riku looked at Sora directly in the eyes aquamarine clashing with cerulean.

"Yeah." Sora laced his fingers with Riku's and placed sweet kissed on Riku's hand. "Thank you love." A blush bloomed across his face apparent on his pail skin. Sora smiled lightly at this an reached up to peck Riku on the lips.

"Okay enough of that." Riku swept Sora off his feet bridal style carrying him to his bed. Sora laughed while trying or acting to try and get down.

"What are you doing you crazy head?" Sora swatted Riku playfully. Although surviving yet another one of Dawn's malevolent beatings Sora couldn't help but smile. Riku was taking care of him and he was making him smile, the only type of smile Riku could get out of him the lovesick puppy smile.

"Me? I'm taking you to bed because it's late and you need to sleep." Riku said plopping Sora down gently before wrapping the covers around him. Sora pouted before tapping the area open to his side. Riku climbed into to bed with him, stroking his hair lovingly. Sora was asleep minutes after.

"Lucky me he's a hard sleeper." Riku got out of bed and slipped on shoes. He grabbed a duffel bag large enough to fit Sora's clothing and a few other items. Riku was planning to get just enough, Riku had decided after this incident Sora was moving in with him.

* * *

It took Riku only a few minutes to get to Sora's house; he approached the door not bothering to knock just going strait to Sora's room. Dawn was waiting in the living room sitting and starring silently at Riku as he walked up stairs.

_'Was hoping he would be here. Too bad that bastard can't stop me. Though there is a nice bruise on his face. I'm going to have to tell Sora about that.'_ Riku thought as he packed Sora clothes and other items.

Riku felt as a Dawn stared at him while he continued to ignore him. Riku could practically fell the anger as he walked passed him without a second glance. Dawn was quick to follow after him and grab his arm before he walked out the door.

"Tell that bitch of yours that if he doesn't come home tomorrow that I will force him home and not only that I will tear him a new asshole." Dawn said the anger and threat boiling in his words. At that Riku dropped the bag a turned around to throw a punch landing across Dawn's temple.

"I swear if you ever come near him again I will personally rip out you fucking heart and feed it to your dead body." Riku was towering over Dawn as he had gone down. Riku kicked him hard in his face before using a foot pin Dawn down. Riku's foot was placed over Dawn's neck and Riku applied pressure to get his point across.

"You're making the mistake by making me the enemy." Dawn struggled out between breaths. Riku now past pissed pushed down hard on Dawn's neck. He successfully cut of his air way and Dawn was turning blue in the face.

"I'm afraid it's you who as made the mistake of making me the enemy." Riku's said grabbing the bag and leaving as Dawn fought to get air in his lungs. Riku was smaller than Dawn but that's all there was, Riku could over power anyone if had the desire.

* * *

Riku got home to see that Sora was still asleep. Riku left the bag beside the bed before cuddling up next Sora. His thoughts eased slightly when he saw his form and another comfort that Dawn or his father and no idea where Riku's apartment lay nestled along side every other apartment complex that look the same.

_'This was a long, and stressful day! I make it sound normal but here I am. Sora with me and although this day went to hell at least he's here in my arms and alive. Without Sora I surly wouldn't be able to last a day and hour! I called out in my dreams for someone to save me. **"PLEASE SAVE ME!"** and Sora was the one who saved me. Now my angel is free.' Riku closed his eyes drifting off into a blissful sleep his arms woven around Sora's lithe form._

* * *

**Okay so is this a decent size chapter because I have promised to make up for not updating and what not. This damn chapter is soooooo fickle my mood would change and then I want it to torture Sora then I wanted fluffiness then I wanted to be evil again! But I guess it worked out right?**

**So Now Just-a-Nightmare WANTS reviews or I'll be so evil I'll make sure Riku isn't get any from Sora for the next few chapters. 2 chaps and everyone know I take forever to update Poor Riku!**

**Riku: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Sora: That is evil...**

**JaN: Push the button write a few words and I'll do a happy dance!**


	11. Made it

**I have no idea where I am going with this story right now. Originally I had this great tragedy planned out but I changed my mind so will see…**

**Please refresh your memory, I mean seriously I could not even remember what I wrote in the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Me no ownie, so no suey.**

* * *

Sora awoke the next morning in the arms of Riku. He sighed deeply before sitting up quietly in bed and stretching. His body was sore as he walked over to Riku's bathroom. One glance in the mirror told him all wounds were almost healed completely.

The bruise on his cheek was barley visible. "Well at least I don't look like shit. Thank god for fast healing."

"You never look like shit." Riku said quietly behind him. Sora jumped quickly turning around a hand over his racing heart. Riku only smirked before reaching out to take Sora into his arms.

"Never do that! I almost died of fright!" Sora gasped against Riku's bare chest. Riku chuckled murmuring something that sounded like an apology into Sora's hair.

"Let's take a shower." Riku suddenly suggested. Sora peered at him awkwardly from his position against Riku's chest.

"Serious?" Sora asked.

"Why not? You worried I'm going to take advantage of you?" Riku said the smirk returning again.

"N-no. I just…think…that…" Sora trailed off as Riku distracted him with light butterfly kisses to his exposed collarbone. Riku's hands making their way up under his shirt as Sora shivered in response to the light touches.

"You were saying?" Riku asked against Sora's skin. Sora moaned as Riku nipped at the flesh of Sora's neck.

"Shower…gods yes!" Sora moaned out loudly. Sora tugged at Riku's pajama pants that sat temptingly low on his hips. Riku smirked inwardly 'score' as he helped Sora out of his clothes slowly making their way to the shower.

Warm water sprayed over their tangled bodies as Riku kisses Sora with all the love he could put into a kiss. Sora turned to much under Riku's experienced touches. Riku pinned Sora against the cold shower wall as he continued to ravish Sora's mouth.

Sora tangled his fingers in Riku's drenched locks as Riku reached between them wrapping his hand around Sora, pumping him slowly. Sora tossed his head back in a throaty moan as Riku attacked his neck.

"Ah! Riku I want you now!" Sora ground out, Riku more than happy to please Sora flipped his around. Sora propped himself up against the wall with his hands as Riku placed his engorged member at his entrance.

"This might hurt…" Riku said into Sora's ear. Sora shivered as Riku's breath ghosted over his face.

"Don't care…" Sora moaned as he pushed back on Riku's member. Riku's moaned as his over eager lover took him into his warmth. "Move!" Sora demanded, Riku gripped onto Sora's hips with bruising force as he slammed into to the younger boy.

Sora cried out in pleasure as continued to slam into him hitting his prostate dead on. "Fuck yes!" Sora cried his hands clenching into fists against the wall, his knuckles white.

Riku could feel his climax approaching with each thrust, he reached around Sora to grab his forgotten member and pumped him in time with his thrusts. If it was possible Sora's cries increased in volume.

Sora cried out Riku's name as his seed covered the wall he leaned against. Sora's muscles clamping down around Riku as he climaxed, Riku released his seed deep into Sora as he bit Sora's shoulder to keep from crying out in ecstasy.

Sora shivered as he came down from his orgasm, Riku leaned against him slightly his labored breath ghosting on the back of his neck. Riku wrapped a steady arm around Sora's waist as he brought the brunette to lean against his chest.

"Now I'm too tired to take a shower!" Sora complained half-heartedly. Riku chuckled behind him the shower spray running over their joined bodies.

"If you don't hurry I might get my second wind…" Riku teased. Sora shot him a hell-no-look.

"Fine. I don't want to be anymore sore than I already am." Sora said as he grabbed the apple-scented shampoo.

"That was your fault." Riku pointed out as he worked the shampoo into Sora's hair. Sora playfully slapped Riku as he once again chuckled.

* * *

Fully clothed Sora sat at the table as he watched Riku run around fixing something to eat for them. Sora noticed a duffle bag laying on the floor and made his way over to it, what? He was curious by nature.

What was in the duffle made him scream. Riku looked up worriedly at Sora's direction. When he noticed what Sora was looking at the made his way over.

"Riku these are my clothes and stuff from home!" Sora said as he rummaged through the bag. Pictures and clothes neatly packed filled the bag to the brim.

"Ya, I forgot to mention I went over to your house yesterday and picked up your stuff." Riku replied calmly.

Sora glanced up at him with a panicked expression from his spot on the floor. "You did what?! Why?!" Sora all but screamed. Riku crouched down shushing Sora.

"You're not going back. Your staying here now and that's final. Were safe here, no one knows where my apartment is but us and our friends." Riku comforted.

"That's not what I mean! Dawn could have hurt you! He could have killed you!" Sora said as he jumped on Riku. They fell over Sora sitting atop of Riku.

"I'd like to see him try. I'm fine Sora, and now you are. We can finally be happy and free. Aren't you happy with me?" Riku asked seriously as he cupped Sora's face tenderly.

Sora leaned into the Riku's touch tears slowly making their way down his cheeks silently. "With you Riku I am always happy." Sora smiled softly, Riku returned the gesture with a smile of his own. Riku sat up slowly kissing Sora tenderly.

They were interrupted when there was a knock at the door. Sora helped Riku up off the floor where he walked to the door opening to see Kren standing on their doorstep.

"Kren." Riku greeted, letting him in. Sora greeted Kren as well.

"I'm sorry for coming unannounced. I'll come back later if I'm interrupting anything." Kren said at seeing the clothes that lay on the floor from the duffle bag.

"Well actually Riku and I were just having hot steamy sex…" Sora said jokingly. Kren turned a deep red as he fidgeted uncomfortably under the humor filled eyes of Riku and Sora.

"He was joking. We had hot sex earlier." Riku said seriously walking back to the kitchen.

"Please stop that the mental images are not pretty." Kren said covering his eyes dramatically.

"So the reason for your visit is?" Sora prompted.

"Oh ya! My dad was wondering if you would come in today instead of Friday." Kren said in a business manner.

"Why the sudden change?" Riku asked curious. Sora watched from his place on the couch.

"My dad has been bragging about you and everyone wants to meet this new band that he's been talking about so much." Kren answered rather embarrassed.

"Sure we can do that but we have no way of getting the others and we have no instruments today." Sora pointed out in a truth-of –the-matter tone.

"All taken care of! I'll just send for the others leave that to me, and we have instruments at the studio." Kren said proudly.

"Okay then!" Sora leaped up from his spot quickly as he followed Kren out the door, Riku behind them.

Kren lead the way to a black mustang that Riku ogled over till Sora dragged him into the car. Kren turned over the car then raced out of the apartments parking lot at 50 mph. Riku and Sora held on for dear life as Kren race through the busy streets at almost 90mph.

If that wasn't scary enough what Kren did next was. He got out his phone and hit speed dial. He continued to weave in and out of traffic as he talked hurriedly on the phone. Something along the lines of pick up, five minutes. Sora and Riku were too concerned with dying in a fiery crash to care.

Kren pulled into the studio parking lot, turning off the car. The ride was over as soon as it started. Kren got out of the car, Riku and Sora following in a state of shock. Kren was too busy on the phone to notice. Just then a limo arrived and the gang filed out all stoked.

"Sora, Riku what's wrong?" Selphie asked as she bounded over to them. Sora and Riku blinked in response before pointing at Kren.

It was only then that Kren realized his mistake and the others expressions. "Shit! Guys I am so sorry! I forgot to tell you how I drive, and I just, that is it slipped my mind, I am so sorry!" Kren continued to beg for forgiveness until Riku and Sora were able to tell him it was all right.

"How does Kren drive?" Tidus asked with a tilt of his head.

"Like a maniac!"

"I thought I was gonna die!"

"Hey! I don't; drive that bad. I have never gotten a ticket I hope you know." Kren huffed.

"Probably because they can never catch you." Sora pointed out seriously.

"Hey I only drive up to 100 mph when I'm being good." Kren answered truthfully.

The guys fell over in surprise. "No wonder they looked like ghosts! At that speed I'd have wet myself ya." Wakka said.

"He forgot to mention he drives that speed while talking on the phone." Riku pointed out. Kren blushed in embarrassment.

"My mom and dad both drive like I do. I grew up like that. We all like to drive fast. Blame them not me." Kren wined as he walked into the studio.

"Remind me not ask a ride from any of you if I want to live." Kairi joked. The others laughed at poor Kren's expense.

* * *

"Holy Moo…" The gang said in unison. Kren only eyed them with a hint of laughter.

"Moo?" Kren asked.

"Ya, better that cow, its moo." Selphie answered in a almost makes sense way. Kren shrugged and continue down the hall.

The speaker's overheads were basting some kind of techno music. Colored flashing lights lit up a black hallway.

_Raving is my final destiny,_

_Oh baby, can't you see,_

_That I am a raver._

_In my heart I will always, always be_

_a raver cant you see_

_That I am a raver… _

"The song suits this place. It reminds me of a rave without all the people." Commented Riku. Kren nodded.

"My dad is a big techno/rave fan. He just loves glow sticks." Kren shrugged as we opened a door that led to a blood red lounge room.

"Welcome!" Came a warm voice from across the room. Sin Dal walked over clapping a firm hand down on Kren's shoulder. Together they bowed. "Welcome to CraZ record studios."

"Thank you for inviting us." The group bowed as Riku answered.

"Enough with formalities. Call me Sin, you know my son Kren already and this is my staff. I'm sure Kren told you that I was bragging and everyone couldn't wait to meet and hear you play so I moved the date up. I'm sorry but promising talent excites me." Sin said sheepishly.

His dark red hair was tied back in a ponytail like the first time they met him, his eyes bright purple. Sin Dal looked quite young for his age although he could not be younger that early forties. Kren was a spitting image of his father.

"I hope it's not to much to ask for you to play a song for us. Perhaps a song of your own?" Sin asked in a business like tone.

"Of course." Sora said politely.

"Great. Follow me, we set up a makeshift stage. All the instruments are set up just pick whatever and my staff and I will sit and listen." Sin smiled at them before joining his staff in the crowd.

"Now I'm nervous." Sora mumbled. Riku have him an affectionate kiss on the cheek as they began to set up for their song.

"Don't be just play like we always do. Remember we play because its awesome to light up an audience." Riku said not only to Sora but to the others.

"Hey guys a Kren called over a the speakers. I'll be mixing you sound as you play so just play like always and I'll fit the sound to match you. You'll do great guys!" Sora gave Kren a thumbs up.

"So…for our listeners we will play a song Sora wrote it's called 'Animal I have become.'" Riku announced. Selphie ran around quickly checking all mics before giving an ok.

"Here we go!" Sora called out.

Wakka played a steady beat of eighth notes as Kairi played an almost scale like bass guitar melody in time with the beats. Five measures in Sora joined in on second lead guitar with the same melody. Nine measures in Riku joined on lead guitar.

Thirteen measures and Sora began to sing.

_I can't escape this hell_

_So many times I've tried_

_But I'm still caged inside_

Riku joined in with Sora to sing harmony.

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

_(This animal, this animal)_

_I can't escape myself_

_(I can't escape myself)_

_So many times I've lied_

_(So many times I've lied)_

_But there's still rage inside_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

_Somebody help me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

_Somebody wake me from this nightmare_

_I can't escape this hell_

_(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

_This animal I have become_

With one last long cord the song finished. Applause filled the room along with some screaming. The group on stage awoken from their trance remembering they were even playing for a record studio.

Kren's voice rang over the speakers again. "If my dad doesn't sign you he's crazy, that was awesome!" Kren was dancing from his spot atop the others.

"Kren did you record that?" Sin called.

"Yeppers." Kren called back. Sin smiled widely.

"Well Shade of Night we just recorded your first hit single. Welcome to the music business." More applause and cheers came from the studio staff. The gang to a second before ht information sank in.

"We made it." Sora breathed.

"Ya, we did." Riku said. Riku turned to Sora and they shared a gentle smile.

* * *

**So how was that update? Not too bad I hope. I beg forgiveness for my lazy updates. I'll try to update more that once every year. That's just unforgivable.**

**Disclaimer for the song, that was Animal I have become from three days grace.**

**So do an author a favor and Review tell me how it was. Oh and sorry about the random lemon shower scene, I always wanted to do one. Thanks for reading! Next chapter may be the conclusion to ****Please Save Me**** depends on what I decide to do so I'll just warn you for now.**

_**JaN**_


End file.
